


In der Stille des Waldes

by Spinnchen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Verbotener Wald, Zentauren
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinnchen/pseuds/Spinnchen
Summary: ...„Ein paar deiner Rippen, und das rechte Handgelenk, sind gebrochen. Das kann ich leider nicht heilen, ist aber auch nicht lebensgefährlich. Wo ist dein Zauberstab?“ Harry antwortete nicht, stattdessen robbte er zurück zu seiner Brille und suchte dort im Dreck nach dem Zauberstab, aber alles was er fand war eine tiefrote Phönixfeder....
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Harry hustete schwer.  
Er saß irgendwo im Dreck und hustete, was ein Brennen in seinem Hals verursachte. Instinktiv sah er auf seine Hand und nahm verschwommen das Blut wahr, welches er zuvor noch in seinem Mund schmeckte.  
Er hustete erneut schwer und rieb sich dann mit der Hand seufzend über das Gesicht, dabei bemerkte er, dass er seine Brille nicht trug.  
Kein Wunder das er alles verschwommen sah.  
Übelkeit kam in ihm auf und er übergab sich, auf die zerbrochene Brille, welche neben ihm lag. Aber die hätte er eh nicht mehr tragen können.  
Erneut seufzend tippte er das Glas an, in dem Erbrochenen war ebenfalls Blut... vielleicht eine innere Verletzung.  
Er wusste es nicht, zwar hatte er Schmerzen, aber irgendwie tat ihm gerade alles weh.  
Wenigstens war ihm jetzt nicht mehr übel.  
Verschwommen sah er sich um, irgendwann einmal war ein Haufen verwandelter Werwölfe an ihm vorbei gekommen und er fragte sich ernsthaft wie sie das am helllichten Tag schafften... solange bis er sah wie sich ein weiterer Werwolf einen Vollmond zauberte und dann verwandelt loslief, um sich ins Getümmel zu stürzen.  
Werwölfe konnten wirklich sehr faszinierend sein.  
Sollte Harry aufstehen?  
Nein, er wollte nicht, besser blieb er einfach sitzen und wartete darauf, dass ihn jemand einsammelte.  
Da kam auch schon eine Person durch den Nebel auf ihn zu... wieso war es eigentlich nebelig? Kam das von den ganzen Flüchen und Zaubern, die durch die Luft flogen.  
Irgendwie sah die Person merkwürdig aus, so klein und... Harry schrie und wollte aufspringen, aber seine Beine ließen es nicht zu, voller Angst versuchte er weg zu robben.  
„Jetzt bist du dran“ zischte Peter Pettigrew finster, wieso lebte der denn überhaupt noch:  
„Ich werde mich rächen, dafür was du mir angetan hast, mir und meinem Meister.“ Der Todesser, der Verräter, der Feind... er zog den Zauberstab und zielte auf Harry...  
Nun war es aus, der Junge würde sterben, er konnte nicht mehr fliehen. Und vielleicht hatte er das sogar verdient, irgendwann holte einen doch das Karma ein. Dafür das er sich noch vor der Schlacht mit den Weasleys zerstritt, dass er nie auf Hermine hörte und Professor Snape vergeben konnte... Hoffentlich hatte der überlebt, er verdiente ein ruhiges Leben, endlich Frieden...  
Nein, eigentlich war es doch nicht Harrys Schuld, er hatte alles richtig gemacht, und ein Karma gab es bestimmt gar nicht.  
„Noch irgendwelche letzten Worte“ fauchte Peter und... aus dem Nichts kam ein verwandelter Werwolf angesprungen und riss den Feind einfach um.  
Der schien daraufhin im Nichts zu verschwinden, der Werwolf sah sich suchend um, schnupperte, aber Peter war weg.  
„Er...“ Harry hustete wieder:  
„Er hat sich bestimmt verwandelt und ist...“  
Der Werwolf kam zu ihm, über ihm schwebte ein kleiner Vollmond, er untersuchte Harry mit Blicken und schnupperte an ihm.  
Obwohl der Junge nur verschwommen sah erkannte er in den goldenen Augen aber auch nicht Remus, der sich sowieso nie freiwillig verwandeln würde. Die anderen Werwölfe aber profitierten von ihrer Stärke, den geschärften Sinnen... den Instinkten...  
Der Werwolf leckte über ein paar Kratzer, die daraufhin sofort verschwanden, dann sah er hoch zu dem kleinen Vollmond, der sich daraufhin auflöste.  
Sie konnten ihn also kontrollieren, der Werwolf verwandelte sich langsam zurück und hockte dann als Mensch vor Harry... groß, muskulös, bärtig...  
„Das sieht nach inneren Verletzungen aus“ erklärte er ruhig und biss sich dann selbst in den Arm:  
„Trink ein paar Tropfen von meinem Blut, das wird zumindest die Probleme heilen. Keine Sorge, ich müsste dich beißen um dich in einen Werwolf zu verwandeln, und das geht nur in einer Vollmondnacht.“  
Harry nickte nur und trank dann etwas von dem Blut, direkt aus der frischen Wunde, welche sich auch sofort danach wieder verschloss.  
Augenblicklich fühlte sich der junge Mann besser, der Werwolf zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und untersuchte Harry.  
„Ein paar deiner Rippen, und das rechte Handgelenk, sind gebrochen. Das kann ich leider nicht heilen, ist aber auch nicht lebensgefährlich. Wo ist dein Zauberstab?“  
Harry antwortete nicht, stattdessen robbte er zurück zu seiner Brille und suchte dort im Dreck nach dem Zauberstab, aber alles was er fand war eine tiefrote Phönixfeder.  
„Weg“ murmelte er leise.  
„Das bedeutet du kannst dich jetzt nicht verteidigen, außerdem ist deine Brille zerstört... und die Ratte ist hier noch irgendwo. Ich habe gehört wie er sagte, er wolle seinen Meister rächen, das bedeutet er kommt zurück.“  
Der Werwolf stand auf und hob Harry auf seine Arme.  
„Ich will noch weiterkämpfen, und vor allem die Ratte finden, deswegen bringe ich dich jetzt erstmal in Sicherheit“ er trug Harry zum Rand des verbotenen Waldes, unterwegs steckte dieser die Feder sorgfältig ein. Nun taten ihm wirklich nur die Seiten und das Handgelenk weh, aber auch immer noch irgendwie die Beine.  
Trotzdem hatte er aber das Gefühl laufen zu können.  
„Du bleibst hier, und wenn es zu gefährlich wird, dann läufst du in den Wald“ erklärte der Werwolf ernst und setzte Harry bei zwei Bäumen ab:  
„Gleich hinter dieser Baumgruppe beginnt ein Trampelpfad. Bleib auf diesem, musst du ihn doch verlassen dann halte dich nur links, rechts ist das Gebiet der Spinnen. Und hab keine Angst, ich werde dich später schon finden, solltest du nicht mehr hier sitzen.“  
Harry nickte nur und hob die unverletzte Hand, berührte die Wange des Werwolfs... sein langes graubraunes Haar, die fast schon gütig wirkenden Falten an seinen Augen.  
„Wer...“ brachte der junge Mann hervor und der Werwolf schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Das möchtest du nicht wissen“ flüsterte er leise und erschuf in seiner Hand einen neuen, kleinen Vollmond:  
„Aber du kennst meinen Namen.“  
Mit diesen Worten verwandelte er sich wieder und sprang in den Nebel zurück, Harry saß nur da und sah ihm einen Moment lang nach, dann starrte er auf seine Beine.  
Sie schmerzten, ließen sich aber bewegen, zumindest fliehen konnte er im Notfall.  
Hoffentlich musste er das nicht wirklich tun, der verbotene Wald war nicht gerade ungefährlich... selbst in diesen Momenten sollte man ihn meiden.  
Harry atmete tief durch und sah dann wieder in die Richtung, in die der Werwolf verschwunden war.  
Peter lebte noch, er war irgendwo da draußen und wollte Rache...  
„Hab ich dich“ der Feind wuchs vor Harrys Augen förmlich aus dem Boden heraus, sofort kreischte der Junge entsetzt auf und sprang voller Angst auf die Füße.  
„Das wird dir nichts nützen“ lachte Peter wahnsinnig und zog den Zauberstab. Harry lief los, er stürzte in den Wald hinein und entdeckte sofort den Pfad, Peter folgte ihm und so rannte der Junge einfach blind den Weg entlang... so schnell er nur konnte, so weit ihn seine schmerzenden Füße trugen...


	2. Chapter 2

Undurchdringliche Dunkelheit umhüllte den Jungen vollkommen, lag wie eine schwere Decke auf ihm, als er langsam zu sich kam und ganz plötzlich Stimmen hörte.  
Stimmen... männliche Stimmen, die miteinander sprachen, er konnte nur erst nicht verstehen worüber sie sich unterhielten.  
Wahrscheinlich standen sie hinter einer Tür... Harry fing an sich zu erinnern... er war in den Wald gelaufen, auf der Flucht vor Peter... noch während der Schlacht...  
Aber Voldemort war tot gewesen, an dessen Ableben konnte er sich sehr gut erinnern. Harry hatte es geschafft, er erfüllte sein Schicksal und war nun endlich frei, frei von seiner Bestimmung, aber wohl nicht frei von vielen Verpflichtungen.  
Solche wie sie nun auf ihn warteten, denn er war ein Held, der Held der magischen Nation.  
Vorsichtig schlug er die Augen auf und sah an eine Decke, welche aus Holz, Heu und Stein zu bestehen schien. Außerdem war sie rund... nun schnupperte er und roch Feuer, verbranntes Holz und irgendetwas muffiges.  
In der Decke befand sich ein Loch, aus dem dunkler Rauch abzog.  
„...Er wird bald aufwachen“ erklärte eine der männlichen Stimmen, wo befand Harry sich?  
Wer hatte ihn an diesen Ort gebracht?  
Was war mit Peter?  
„Wie es aussieht wird Thor von der Schlacht nicht zurückkehren, wenn die Menschen fort sind, sollten wir nach seinem Körper suchen“ entgegnete die andere männliche Stimme.  
„Dann wird der Schamane entscheiden müssen was mit dem Jungen geschieht.“  
„Ich sehe schon, dass er dafür ewig brauchen wird. Die Sterne befragen, die Steine befragen, irgendwelche Kräuter befragen... bis der Schamane fertig ist, ist der Junge alt und grau und hat mit einer unserer Frauen zehn Kinder gezeugt.“  
„Ich glaube nicht das ein Mensch mit einer unserer Frauen auch nur ein Kind zeugen kann“ lachte die andere Stimme dreckig und der andere ging darauf ein, Harry atmete tief durch. Etwas zu laut, denn sie verstummten sofort, anscheinend hatten die Beiden... wo auch immer sie sich befanden... ein gutes Gehör.  
Wo war Harry nur?  
Eindeutig ja nicht bei Menschen.  
Und befand er sich überhaupt in Sicherheit?`  
Wer war dieser Thor, welcher die Schlacht wohl nicht überlebte?  
So viele Fragen, Harry hörte wie etwas raschelndes geöffnet wurde und dann kamen schwere Schritte auf ihn zu.  
Ganz klar nicht die eines Menschen.  
Zuerst sah Harry nur verschwommen, was wohl daran lag das er seine Brille immer noch nicht trug... er erinnerte sich plötzlich an diesen Werwolf, der ihn doch suchen wollte, an dessen gütiges Gesicht... dann konzentrierte er sich auf die Gestalt über ihm...  
Der dunkle Körper eines Tieres, Pferd, dann ein Menschenoberkörper.  
Er war bei den Zentauren!  
Bei allen Göttern und Merlin, er war bei den Zentauren!  
Harry fielen tausend Steine vom Herzen, wahrscheinlich befand er sich in einem ihrer Häuser, oder war es eher eine Hütte, sie mussten ihn im Wald gefunden haben und mitgenommen.  
„Du bist wach“ stellte der Zentaur fest, sein langes Haar war genauso dunkelbraun wie sein Pferdekörper, ansonsten schien er vielleicht zwanzig Jahre alt zu sein und trug eine schwarze Weste über dem nackten Oberkörper.  
„Ich bin...“  
„Harry Potter, das wissen wir. Firenze hat es uns gesagt. Als die Schlacht vorbei war, und er verletzt zurückkehrte, fand er dich auf dem alten Pfad liegend. Wir nutzen ihn, wenn wir besonders schnell in unser Dorf müssen. Er brachte dich in unser Dorf und der Schamane versorgte deine Wunden.“  
„Die Schlacht...“  
„Firenze sagt, man sucht nach dir. Ich bin Hermes, einer der schnellsten Läufer der Herde. Möchtest du etwas essen, oder trinken? Kannst du dich aufsetzen? Komm ich helfe dir.“  
Hermes beugte sich leicht runter, reichte Harry die Hand und als dieser sie ergreifen wollte, bemerkte er eine Schiene und Blätter um sein rechtes Handgelenk.  
Das war die Hand, welche er sich gebrochen hatte, mit der linken ergriff er die von Hermes und ließ sich hochziehen.  
Sofort spürte Harry einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner Seite und ihm wurde kurz schwindelig, aber er entdeckte auch eine Feuerstelle und mehrere Heulager. An einer Wand standen Bogen und Köcher, vielleicht das Heim eines Jägers.  
„Es ist mein Haus, früher lebte ich mit meinen Eltern hier, jetzt alleine und später einmal mit meiner Frau“ erklärte der Zentaur sachlich:  
„Die meisten Häuser werden über Generationen hinweg benutzt, nur wenn eines zerstört wird, bauen wir ein neues. Möchtest du etwas trinken, oder essen?“  
„Wasser“ nuschelte Harry nur, sein Hals fühlte sich wirklich sehr trocken an. Kaum hatte er das gesagt, betrat ein weiterer Zentaur das Haus. Sein Pferdekörper und sein Haar waren schwarz, sein Schweif dunkelbraun. Er trug ebenfalls eine schwarze Weste und mehrere Federn in seinem langen Haar.  
„Er ist tatsächlich wach“ stellte der zweite Zentaur fest, er schien genauso alt wie Hermes zu sein, nur wirkte er irgendwie erfahrener:  
„Ich bin Acamar... Hermes, Nero möchte zum Schlachtfeld und sehen ob Thor nicht vielleicht nur verletzt ist.“  
„Er wird ihn nicht alleine tragen können, egal ob Thor verletzt oder tot ist.“  
„Deswegen bittet Eri dich ja auch ihren Enkel zu begleiten. Auch weil Nero eventuell angegriffen werden könnte.“  
„Sag Nero, er soll auf mich warten“ Hermes schien etwas genervt darüber zu sein, aber er nahm auch seinen Bogen in die Hand:  
„Und dann bring dem Jungen etwas Wasser, und vielleicht ein paar Stücke Wildschwein.“  
„Ich werde sehen was ich auftreiben kann“ bestimmte Acamar und verließ das Haus wieder, ein vollkommen rundes Haus und eindeutig so groß gebaut, dass mindestens drei Zentauren hinein passten... wenn nicht sogar vier.  
„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben“ Hermes band sich den Köcher um und schulterte den Bogen:  
„Niemand hier will dir etwas antun, aber Thor, unser Herdenführer, ist nicht zurückgekehrt und deswegen muss der Schamane alles entscheiden. Auch darüber was mit dir geschieht. Solange du verletzt bist, bist du in unserer Obhut und das bedeutet, wir entscheiden was das Beste für dich ist.“  
Harry schwieg, Hermes nickte ihm zu und verließ das Haus, der Junge rutschte etwas näher an die Feuerstelle heran und sah nachdenklich auf seine verbundene Hand.  
Dann fing er an sich abzusuchen, er fand die Phönixfeder wieder und einen Kräuterverband um seinen Brustkorb herum.  
Er hatte ja auch gebrochene Rippen gehabt... der Werwolf...  
Harry seufzte leise auf und steckte die Feder wieder ein, als er Schritte hörte und dann Acamar das Haus betrat.  
Er hatte ein Holzschüssel mit einer dampfenden Flüssigkeit dabei und einen kleinen Krug mit Wasser.  
„Ich habe eine Suppe für dich bekommen, Eri, unsere Dorfälteste, hat gerade gekocht und ich sagte ihr, du seist aufgewacht. Da hat sie mir gleich etwas abgegeben. Du hast sicher Hunger und solltest langsam anfangen zu essen, und erst recht nicht mit hartem Wildschweinfleisch. Trink erstmal Wasser.“ Er gab Harry den Krug, der Junge sah kurz hinein, da schwammen ein zwei Blätter und etwas Gras drin, aber egal, mit zwei großen Schlucken leerte er das Gefäß vollständig.  
„Das wird dir Kraft geben“ nickte Acamar und wollte Harry die Schüssel geben, aber da fiel ihm wohl das verbundene Handgelenk auf:  
„Mit der Hand kannst du die Schüssel nicht halten, und das behindert das Essen. Warte kurz.“  
Er drehte sich einmal im Kreis und ließ sich dann langsam neben Harry nieder. Dafür winkelte er die Beine an und kaum hatte er die Position vollständig eingenommen, schien sein Unterkörper fast schon zu erschlaffen. Er sackte förmlich in sich zusammen.  
„Das war doch nicht nötig gewesen“ murmelte Harry, leicht erstaunt.  
„Keine Sorge, das ist unsere Schlafposition. Das Problem ist nur, dass der Unterkörper so sehr entspannt, dass wir fast zehn Minuten brauchen um wieder aufstehen zu können. Aus diesem Grund haben wir Nachtwächter, sie achten auf das Dorf während die anderen schlafen. Wenn wir angegriffen werden schlagen sie Alarm und wehren die Feinde ab, bis wir aufgestanden sind. Ich werde die Suppe halten und du isst in Ruhe. Nur der Schamane besitzt so etwas, was ihr Tisch nennt. Ich weiß, die Menschen stellen ihre Schüsseln darauf ab, aber wir Zentauren brauchen so etwas nicht.“  
In der Schüssel befand sich auch ein hölzerner Löffel, den nahm Harry nun mit der gesunden Hand und fing an zu essen. Die Suppe bestand aus Kräutern, Wurzeln und groben Fleischstücken, keine Gewürze, trotzdem war sie lecker und gab ihm wirklich etwas Kraft.  
„Ich bin euch sehr dankbar“ erklärte er während des Essens:  
„Ich weiß nicht wie ich hierher gekommen bin, aber ich war auf der Flucht und muss wohl umgekippt sein. Hat Firenze jemanden gesehen, der mir folgte?“  
„Er meinte dort war niemand, aber er hätte eine Stimme gehört, die nicht von dir stammte.“  
„Dann kann ich mir schon denken was geschehen ist, mein Verfolger hat Firenze gehört und sich in seine Animagusgestalt verwandelt um zu fliehen. Er ist eine Ratte, das macht ihn besonders im Wald förmlich unsichtbar. Firenze hat mich gerettet, ihr habt mich alle gerettet... ich würde gerne etwas im Gegenzug für euch tun.“  
„Iss erstmal diese Suppe und wenn Thor wirklich nicht zurückkehren sollte, wird der Schamane entscheiden. Unser Dorf liegt tief im Wald, wir brauchen nicht lange für den Weg, aber ein Mensch sicherlich sechs Stunden bis zum Waldrand.“  
„Sechs Stunden“ staunte Harry und aß gierig weiter, langsam meldete sich auch sein Magen und freute sich lautstark über die gute Mahlzeit:  
„Ich weiß das der Wald groß ist, aber so sehr...“  
„Hinter dem Dorf fängt der wirklich gefährliche Teil an. Das Gebiet, wo noch nicht mal die Thestrale freiwillig hingehen, dort wo die Trolle und andere Gestalten leben. Wir Zentauren sorgen auch dafür, dass sie dort bleiben und niemand dorthin gelangt. Auch wenn wir uns derzeit die Spinnen dorthin wünschen.“  
Harry fing an darüber nachzudenken, kein Zentaur würde ihn freiwillig zum Waldrand tragen und kein Mensch kam je zu ihm hin. Er musste selbst laufen, wahrscheinlich in Begleitung eines Zentauren, der ihm den Weg zeigte.  
„Und dieser Pfad?“  
„Er führt vom Waldrand ins Dorf, aber durch einen Teil des Spinnengebietes und auch das Revier der Thestrale durchquert er. Wärst du alleine weiter gelaufen, hättest du irgendwann welche von ihnen getroffen. Und die Spinnen sind sehr aggressiv geworden, seit Aragog tot ist. Trotzdem war es im Nachhinein nicht unklug in den Wald zu fliehen.“  
„Firenze hat mich den ganzen Weg getragen?“  
„In seinen Armen, du warst bewusstlos, es war vollkommen legitim. Und der Schamane hat dich sofort versorgt. Nun sitzt er in seiner Hütte und befragt irgendwelche Sterne. Hat es dir geschmeckt?“  
„Es war wunderbar“ Harry lächelte sanft und sah dann auf seine Hände:  
„Ich erinnere mich, dass mein Zauberstab verschwand nachdem ich Voldemort tötete. Und meine Brille wurde im Kampf zerstört.“  
„Darüber solltest du dir jetzt erstmal keine Gedanken machen, lieber wie du ordentlich wieder gesund wirst. Leg dich hin und ruhe dich aus, wenn ich aufgestanden bin bringe ich dir noch ein paar Felle... damit wirst du es wärmer haben. Die Nächte im verbotenen Wald werden eiskalt.“  
Harry nickte nur und legte sich dann einfach auf das Lager neben dem Feuer.  
Wie sollte ihn der Werwolf denn nur an diesem Ort finden?  
Oder irgendjemand anderes... ob Harrys Freunde überhaupt noch lebten?


	3. Chapter 3

Harry wurde von lautem Tumult geweckt.  
Irgendwo in seiner Umgebung wurden mehrere Personen gerade sehr laut.  
Mühsam schlug er die Augen auf und stellte fest, dass er immer noch neben dem Feuer lag, aber mit mehreren Fellen zugedeckt wurde.   
Es war warm und tat gut, wirkte fast schon heilend und beruhigend.  
Nun erinnerte er sich sofort wieder an all das was geschehen war, der Werwolf, der ihn heilte, Peter, Firenze, der ihn rettete, Hermes und Acamar. Die gute Suppe von der Dorfältesten.  
Er befand sich im Dorf der Zentauren, sechs Stunden Fußmarsch vom Waldrand entfernt. Aber er war auch sicher an diesem Ort, niemand wollte ihm etwas antun, sie halfen ihm sogar...  
Mühsam richtete er sich auf, die gebrochenen Rippen machten ihm mehr Probleme als das Handgelenk, aber am Meisten störte Harry, dass er keine Brille trug.  
Alles war irgendwie verschwommen, und da er keinen Zauberstab mehr hatte, konnte er auch nicht mal versuchen sich eine neue Brille herzustellen.  
Was wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht funktioniert hätte.  
Mit weichen Knien und schmerzender Seite stand Harry auf und ging langsam zur Tür, sie bestand nur aus Blättern und Fellstreifen, welche man an den Eingang gehängt hatte. Zwar war der Eingang dadurch blickdicht verschlossen, aber wirkliche Privatsphäre gab es auch nicht. Harry aber war sich sowieso sicher, dass die Zentauren keinen Grund hatten sich einsperren zu müssen und wirklich intimes konnte man auch im Wald erledigen.  
Ihr Geschäft erledigten sie jedenfalls schon mal nicht im Haus.  
Später musste er sich selbst wohl auch mal einen Busch suchen.  
Vorsichtig schob Harry den Eingang auf und sah dann zum ersten mal, ziemlich verschwommen, auf das Dorf hinaus. Er konnte ungefähr zwanzig Häuser erkennen, die alle um einen Platz herum standen und in der Mitte gab es einen Brunnen.  
Der Erdboden war fest, wahrscheinlich von den Zentauren im Laufe der Jahre platt gelaufen, um das ganze Dorf herum standen die für den verbotenen Wald typischen Bäume. Groß und schwarz, Harry kniff immer wieder die Augen zusammen und versuchte sich auf das Geschehen zu konzentrieren.  
Scheinbar das halbe Dorf war auf dem Platz, auch die Frauen... zum ersten mal sah Harry Zentaurenfrauen. Sie unterschieden sich kaum von den Männern, eigentlich nur darin das ihr Oberkörper vollständig bekleidet war und sie sich Zweige und Blumen in den Schweif geflochten hatten.  
Hermes und ein weiterer Zentaur, wahrscheinlich Nero, waren zurück gekehrt und zogen eine einfache Bahre hinter sich her... darauf lag der leblose Körper eines alten Zentauren.  
Einige kleinere Zentauren tänzelten nervös um die Bahre herum, Hermes und Nero fingen an sie wegzuschicken.  
Es waren wohl die ganz jungen, welche nicht mit der Situation klar kamen, es machte sie nervös einen womöglich toten Zentauren zu sehen.  
Harry atmete tief durch, sie waren so viele, auf Anhieb konnte er dreißig Dorfbewohner sehen, und es waren bestimmt nicht alle.  
Und wo war eigentlich Bane?  
Bane... das war das erste mal, dass Harry überhaupt an den wildesten aller Zentauren dachte und er fühlte Angst in sich aufkommen. Die Herde an sich wollte ihrem „Gast“ sicher kein Leid zufügen, Bane aber doch bestimmt...  
„Du bist wach“ Firenze kam zu Harry und musste sich erstmal kurz umarmen lassen.  
„Du hast mich gerettet“ bedankte sich der junge Mann.  
„Ja, aber noch ist wohl die Gefahr nicht vorbei. Acamar erzählte mir schon, dass du von einem Animagus, einer Ratte, verfolgt wurdest. Der ist hier im Wald klar im Vorteil... nur die Spinnen könnten ihn erwischen.“  
„Ja, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er weiß wo das Dorf ist und er ist sicher vor dir geflohen...“  
„Und mir dann vielleicht gefolgt... Thor hat die Schlacht nicht überlebt. Aber er war auch schon alt, achthundert Jahre.“  
Harry klappte der Mund erstaunt auf.  
„Ich bin auch schon über dreihundert Jahre alt“ schmunzelte Firenze:  
„Zentauren altern anders als Menschen. Wir werden auch erst mit dreißig Jahren erwachsen und damit geschlechtsreif. Nun brauchen wir einen neuen Herdenführer, das wird einige der jungen Krieger auf den Plan rufen.“  
„Auch Bane?“  
„Bane? Bane ist sogar älter als ich und er ist Jäger, er streift die meiste Zeit durch den Wald und kommt nur hierher um die Beute abzugeben. Hast du Angst vor ihm? Er ist ein Einzelgänger, die Frauen konnten sich nie für ihn und seine Art erwärmen, deswegen zieht er das Leben als Jäger vor. Du musst wissen, bei uns suchen sich die Frauen ihren Mann aus. Sie verlieben sich, im besten Fall, und verkünden dies ihrem Auserwählten. Und dann warten sie darauf, dass er ihr den Hof macht. Er kann natürlich ablehnen, aber das kommt selten vor.“  
„Ich hätte nicht eine solche Emanzipation erwartet“ staunte Harry.  
„Wir sind nichts ohne unsere Frauen, und dessen sind sie sich auch bewusst“ nickte Firenze ernst und berührte Harry dann an der Seite und dem verletzten Handgelenk:  
„Die gebrochenen Rippen bereiten dir noch Probleme, oder? Ich musste dich den ganzen Weg über tragen und konnte dich nicht gerade halten.“  
„Es geht mir schon wesentlich besser, mach dir keine Gedanken deswegen... wie wird der neue Herdenführer bestimmt?“  
„In Kämpfen. Sie sind nicht harmlos, aber auch nicht tödlich. Es gibt spezielle Stäbe dafür, die wir sonst nicht benutzen. Die Krieger melden sich beim Schamanen an und dann dürfen sie gegeneinander, in Zweikämpfen, antreten. Derjenige der am Ende alle besiegt hat, der wird neuer Herdenführer.“  
„Und wenn er kein guter Herdenführer ist?“  
„Dann muss sich jemand finden, der ihn direkt herausfordert und durch einen Kampf absetzt.  
Zentauren funktionieren nicht gut ohne Führung, wir sind eine Herde, wir brauchen jemanden der uns organisiert. Und der Schamane befragt für jede Entscheidung die Sterne, das dauert oft eine halbe Ewigkeit. Ein Herdenführer entscheidet sofort.“  
Und schon ging es los, Thor war noch nicht mal beerdigt, oder was auch immer die Zentauren mit dem toten Körper später machten, da plusterten sich die jungen Krieger ordentlich auf. Sie tänzelten vor einander herum und machten abwehrende Bewegungen.  
„Ich sehe kaum was, meine Brille wurde während der Schlacht zerstört“ nuschelte Harry und wurde von Firenze erneut berührt.  
„Der Schamane kann da eventuell etwas machen, aber er befragt gerade irgendwelche Kräuter wegen dir. Lass mich nachsehen, ob ich ihn unterbrechen kann, oder er vielleicht sogar schon fertig ist.“  
Firenze ging weg und Harry sah weiter zu, wie die Krieger sich aufplusterten, die Frauen fanden sich in einer kleinen Gruppe zusammen und schienen über die Männer zu reden.  
„Hahnenkämpfe“ schmunzelte Harry leise, das würde er ihnen natürlich nicht offen sagen, aber es sah auch irgendwie sehr danach aus. Und die Frauen überlegten wohl schon, wer dann gerne in das Haus des Herdenführers einziehen wollte.  
Wenn dann ein Single die Kämpfe gewann.  
Er atmete tief durch und berührte seine Seiten, sofort spürte er wieder Schmerz aufflammen und so ging er zurück in das Haus, setzte sich vor das Feuer und wickelte sich in ein Fell ein.  
Draußen hatte er gesehen, dass es mindestens schon später Abend war, also hatte er diesen einen Tag damit verbracht in der Schlacht zu kämpfen und bewusstlos zu sein... oder schlafend.  
Was für eine Verschwendung, aber wenigstens war die Suppe gut gewesen... sehr gut sogar.  
Harrys Magen meldete sich hungrig in dem Moment, in dem Firenze das Haus betrat und ein fremder Zentaur ihm folgte.  
Ein alter Zentaur, der nicht nur viele Federn und Zweige im Haar und Schweif trug, sondern auch klappernde Knochen um die Beine herum und eine Schädelmaske über dem Gesicht.  
In seiner rechten Hand hielt er einen Stab, an dem weitere Knochen hingen und der Schädel eines Fuchses, Felle... dieser Zentaur war ganz klar der Schamane.  
„Unser Gast ist aufgewacht und sieht mich an, als wäre ich sein Tod persönlich“ lachte der alte Zentaur fröhlich und nahm die Maske ab, darunter war er genau wie alle anderen Zentauren, mit gütigen, blauen Augen und vielen Lachfalten ausgestattet.  
Er wirkte ein wenig wie Dumbledore, nur ohne den Bart und die purpurne Robe. Aber mit einem genauso grauem, langem Haar.  
Sofort entspannte Harry sich und drückte die Hand des Schamanen kurz.  
„Mein Name ist Aeron, aber alle hier nennen mich nur „den Schamanen“ und das bin ich ja auch. Lass mich deine Verbände ansehen und dann schaue ich mir deine Augen an.“  
Er drehte sich einmal im Kreis und ließ sich dann vorsichtig neben dem Jungen nieder, der sein Hemd ausziehen musste und die Kräuter abgenommen bekam.  
„Es ist ein Gutes, dass bei der Erschaffung der Zentauren auch Menschen genommen wurden. So können wir zumindest alles an eurem Oberkörper heilen. Die Rippen werden dich noch mehrere Tage schmerzen, aber es ist keine lebensgefährliche Verletzung, das Handgelenk wird schon übermorgen verheilt sein.“ Aeron erkannte all dies nur dadurch, dass er die Stellen berührte und damit bestätigte er auch Harrys Annahme, dass die Zentauren eine sehr starke Magie besaßen. Eventuell sogar eine, die der, der Menschen ebenbürtig war... wenn nicht sogar überlegen.  
„Wie kann ich euch nur danken“ seufzte Harry erleichtert, Aeron berührte die Stirn des Jungen nachdenklich und lächelte dann sanft.  
„Dazu kommen wir gleich, Firenze, ich brauche das frische Herz eines Wildschweines um die Sehschwäche unseres Gastes zu heilen. Und zwar noch warm. Schicke jemanden los.“  
„Ich werde sehen ob ich einen finde, der sich nicht wie ein Gockel aufplustert, ansonsten bitte ich Ariadne darum.“ Firenze verließ das Haus und Harry konnte nicht anders, er musste nach dieser Ariadne fragen.  
„Unsere einzige Jägerin. Normalerweise machen das die Frauen nicht, aber ein Troll schickte Ariadnes Eltern früh in die ewigen Jagdgründe, da musste sie schnell lernen sich selbst zu versorgen. Und wir lernten, dass so etwas passieren kann und wir dann jemanden brauchen, der sich um die Waisen kümmert.  
Leider ist ihre Selbstständigkeit auch einer der Gründe, wieso ihr kein Mann den Hof machen will. Sie ist eine der wenigen Jäger, die im Dorf bleiben und zum Beispiel für die Alten auf die Jagd gehen.  
Ich habe die Sterne und Kräuter wegen dir befragt...“  
„Gab es ein Ergebnis?“  
„Ja. Ich war gerade fertig, als Firenze mich aufsuchte. Die Sterne sagten mir, dass du bei den Menschen in Gefahr bist. Sie zeigten eine Ratte, die nach dir sucht und dich töten will, auf der anderen Seite Männer die eine Statue von dir aufstellten.“  
„Ich habe schon damit gerechnet, dass ich ihr Held sein werde, sie mir eine eventuell eine Statue aufstellen und ich den Rest meines Lebens auf langweiligen Partys friste.“  
„Ich sah noch mehr, rothaarige Menschen die nur schlecht über dich sprachen. Ich kenne die Menschen nicht gut, aber sie sprachen und andere Menschen schrieben dies auf.“  
„Dann war es ein Interview, für eine Zeitung wahrscheinlich. Ich habe mich mit rothaarigen Menschen vor der Schlacht gestritten.“  
„Die Sterne haben dir ein schlechtes Leben bei den Menschen vorher gesagt, die Kräuter ein gutes bei uns im Wald. Sie zeigten dich, in einem eigenen Haus, in unserem Dorf, du hast gekocht und einen unserer Krieger als Gast empfangen. Dann zeigten mir die Kräuter wie du einer unserer Frauen Dornen aus dem Bauch gezogen hast, wir kommen sehr schlecht an unsere Bäuche... Laut der Kräuter wirst du eine Bereicherung für uns sein.  
Und doch, es ist deine Entscheidung. Wenn du zu den langweiligen Partys möchtest, dann wird dich Firenze zum Waldrand bringen, wenn aber nicht... dann werde ich verkünden, dass du hier bleibst.“  
Harry schwieg einige Momente und sah sich dann in dem Haus um, eigentlich war er ja erstmal sicher im Dorf der Zentauren und sicher konnte er sich integrieren, es zumindest versuchen.  
Und da war ja noch der Werwolf, der ihn im Wald suchen wollte. Er wusste, dass Harry wahrscheinlich noch lebte und würde kommen, um ihn zu finden.  
„Nehmen wir einmal an, ich bleibe... und es funktioniert nicht...“  
„Dann kannst du dich immer noch für die Menschen entscheiden. Wir können dich nicht festhalten und die Sterne, Kräuter, Steine... sie zeigen einem nur die Wege, beschreiten muss man diese aber selbst.“  
Harry schwieg wieder, er wollte den Zentauren auf keinen Fall zur Last fallen, aber außerhalb des Waldes hatte er derzeit wirklich nur Chancen auf langweilige Partys und Enthüllungen von Statuen.  
„Darf ich meine Entscheidung auf Morgen verschieben, ich möchte darüber nachdenken“ fragte er und Aeron nickte zustimmend, Firenze kehrte zurück.  
„Ich musste Ariadne darum bitten, die Jungs fangen lieber schon mal an ihre Kampfstäbe zu polieren. Es ist ein großer Verlust, dass Thor in der Schlacht umkam, und das nicht nur weil er ein hervorragender Herdenführer war. Sie benehmen sich wie Ziegenböcke.“  
„Er war schon alt“ Aeron fing langsam an sich aufzurichten, Harry konnte zusehen wie sehr er sich dabei anstrengen musste, kein Wunder also das es solange dauerte:  
„Wahrscheinlich wusste er, dass es sein letzter Kampf sein würde und wollte ehrenvoll sterben. Nicht mit der Pfeife in der Hand vor der Feuerstelle. Kümmern wir uns um seine Verbrennung, und dann wird auch Ariadne mit dem Herz zurück sein. Du wirst es essen roh müssen, Harry, während ich auf dich zaubere, aber danach siehst du auch so scharf wie ein Fuchs.“  
Harry nickte nur erstaunt, lächelte dann aber leicht und Aeron konnte endlich aufstehen. Mit noch etwas wackeligen Beinen folgte er Firenze aus dem Haus raus und Harry sah nachdenklich auf das Feuer vor ihm.  
Wie sollte er sich entscheiden?  
Für die Sicherheit und Einfachheit der Zentauren?  
Oder die langweiligen Partys der Menschen?


	4. Chapter 4

Harry döste etwas, als Ariadne das Haus von Hermes betrat. Sofort war der junge Mann hellwach und begrüßte die Zentaurin höflich.  
Auf den ersten Blick schien sie ungefähr dreißig Jahre alt zu sein, aber das täuschte sicherlich. Ariadne hatte langes dunkelbraunes Haar und einen ebenso braunen Schweif. Ihr Pferdekörper wirkte eher rotbraun, sie trug ein einfaches weißes Hemd und darüber eine braune Weste. Auf ihrem Rücken hatte sie einen Köcher geschnallt, den Bogen trug sie an der Seite. Und sie hatte ein frisch erlegtes, recht großes, Wildschwein dabei, während sie anfing das Tier zu zerteilen traf Aeron ebenfalls im Haus ein.  
„Es war nicht einfach das Wildschwein bekommen“ verkündete die Zentaurin ernst:  
„Einige Spinnen waren ebenfalls auf der Jagd. Hätte ich Zeit gehabt, wären sie zuerst Opfer meiner Pfeile geworden, aber stattdessen schnappte ich ihnen die Beute vor der Nase weg und trat schnell die Flucht an. Ich glaube sie sind nicht begeistert gewesen und verfolgten mich auch einige Zeit lang.“  
„Sie trauen sich aber auch nicht in das Dorf, das ist dein Vorteil gewesen“ nickte der Schamane ernst und erhielt das Herz, welches er in einer Schüssel legte.  
„Wieso kommen sie nicht hierher“ wollte Harry neugierig wissen und kräuselte dann die Lippen etwas, er wusste was nun anstand und war entsprechend nicht begeistert. Aber die Zentauren, und besonders Aeron, hatten eine Ahnung von den Dingen, die sie taten. Sicherlich würde Harry danach wirklich besser sehen können, ohne seine Brille... bestimmt brauchte er die nie wieder.  
„Wir haben Feuer“ schmunzelte Ariadne:  
„Wenn wir die Bäume damit nicht ebenfalls zerstören würden, hätten wir die Spinnen schon längst in Asche verwandelt. Sie sind sehr empfindlich was das Feuer angeht, und das wissen sie. Das letzte mal als ein Nachtwächter eine mit der Fackel erwischte, brannte sie wie Herbstlaub.“  
„Es sind so viele, dass ihr ganzes Gebiet zerstört werden würde, wenn wir sie mit Feuer bekämpfen. Und das wollen wir nicht, es würde dem Wald nicht gut tun so viele Bäume zu verlieren“ nickte Aeron und ließ sich dann vor Harry nieder:  
„Du isst das Herz und ich zaubere inzwischen auf dich, mach dir keine Gedanken deswegen. Meine Zauber funktionieren immer.“  
„Außer er versucht sich aus einem Hasen einen Eintopf zu zaubern“ lästerte Ariadne grinsend:  
„Dann funktioniert höchstens der Gestank, der aus seinem Haus kommt.“  
„Ich kann eben nicht kochen, aber das muss ich auch nicht, ich kann jederzeit zu Eri gehen“ Aeron gab Harry die Schüssel mit dem Herzen, Ariadne lachte fröhlich auf.  
„Hast du keine Frau“ wollte der Junge wissen und tippte das, noch warme, Herz misstrauisch an.  
„Ich bin fast eintausend Jahre alt und genauso lange auch Schamane. Ich habe es von meinem Vater gelernt und meinem Sohn beigebracht, wenn ich einmal nicht mehr bin, dann wird er meinen Platz einnehmen. Meine Frau starb vor drei Jahren am Alter. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, die Sterne haben mir noch mindestens fünfzig Jahre vorher gesagt. Ich gehe sogar derweil noch selbst in den Wald und hole ein Tier... welches ich mir dann von Eri zubereiten lassen.“  
„Und dein Sohn kann nicht kochen?“  
„Firenze... der kann nicht mal Wasser anbrennen lassen, weil er zu dumm ist den Topf über das Feuer zu hängen“ lachte Ariadne fröhlich:  
„Lesen, schreiben, Kinder unterrichten, so was kann er. In die Sterne gucken und Kräuter befragen... aber zum Glück hat sich Hera ihn geholt. Sie sorgt schon dafür das er nicht verhungert.“  
„Firenze wird Schamane“ staunte Harry und tippte erneut gegen das Herz.  
„Du musst es warm essen“ bestimmte Aeron ernst, lächelte dann aber sanft:  
„Keine Sorge, es schmeckt gut.“  
„Ich bin kein rohes Fleisch gewöhnt“ murmelte der Junge leise und erhielt ein kleines Messer von Ariadne, damit konnte er das Fleisch zumindest in Stücke schneiden. Dafür stellte er die Schüssel auf dem Schoß ab, schnitt alles mit der gesunden Hand durch und legte das Messer danach zur Seite.  
„Wir essen normalerweise auch nichts roh, außer zu Ritual- und Magiezwecken, deswegen versteh ich dich da sehr gut. Ich bringe jetzt das restliche Wildschwein zu Eri.“  
Sie hob das Fleisch hoch und trug es aus dem Haus, Harry nahm den ersten Bissen vom Herzen in den Mund und kaute langsam.  
„Firenze ist dein Sohn“ fragte er neugierig.  
„Ich habe auch noch eine Tochter, aber Firenze ist mein Erstgeborener und Fawn ging zur Herde nach Irland. Wir tauschen manchmal Herdenmitglieder aus, um nicht in der Inzucht zu landen.  
Firenze hat jedenfalls sehr viel gelernt, als er in Hogwarts unterrichtete, das wird ihm helfen wenn er meine Arbeit übernimmt. Ich werde jetzt auf dich zaubern, iss nur weiter. Das Herz wird dir auch Kraft geben, es ist sehr nahrhaft.“  
„Ich habe es mir jedenfalls schlimmer vorgestellt“ kaute Harry und Aeron berührte seine rechte Schulter. Sofort spürte er, wie ihm warm wurde, er sich sofort kräftiger fühlte.  
Aber das kam sicher nicht von dem Fleisch, der Schamane ließ ganz deutlich Magie in ihn einfließen.  
„Ihr habt euch nicht wie Vater und Sohn benommen.“  
„Weil er schon über dreihundert Jahre alt ist, er ist auch schon lange mit Hera verheiratet und sein eigenes Leben. Selbst in diesem Dorf kommt es vor, dass man sich als Familie mal eine Woche lang nicht sieht. Und auch für ihn bin ich am Ende nur der Schamane. So ist der Lauf der Zeit, vielleicht ist es ein wenig unser Fluch, dass wir so alt werden können. Zeit zerstört auch viel, sie macht derweil ein wenig einsam und verändert nicht immer alles zum Guten.“  
„Das finde ich traurig“ Harry aß weiter und irgendwie machte es ihm schon gar nichts mehr aus, das rohe Herz zu essen, es schmeckte sogar recht gut. Aber seine Hauptnahrung sollte so etwas auch nicht werden, das war doch eher etwas für Werwölfe.  
„Siehst du schon besser“ wollte Aeron neugierig wissen und Harry konzentrierte sich darauf, sah zum Hauseingang und konnte es tatsächlich bestätigen.  
„Wesentlich klarer als vorher.“  
„Aber es fehlt noch etwas, iss das auf“ forderte der Schamane ernst:  
„Hast du schon über deine Entscheidung nachgedacht... nicht das ich dich drängen will...“  
„Ich fühle mich nicht gedrängt“ wehrte Harry essend ab:  
„Mein Herz und mein Bauch sagen mir, dass ich hier bleiben soll, mein Verstand aber denkt an die Zukunft. Ich möchte mich auch irgendwann einmal verlieben und eine Familie gründen. Das kann ich sicher nicht mit einem Zentauren...“  
„Einer Zentaurin?“  
„Einem Mann. Kennt ihr das unter Zentauren, Homosexualität?“  
„Nein, das gibt es bei uns nicht, aber die meisten von uns können lesen und schreiben. Als Firenze aus Hogwarts zurück kehrte, erzählte er uns davon und wir lasen viel darüber. Zentauren sind auch sehr neugierig, sie zeigen es nur selten.  
Es ist Liebe, nur entsteht daraus kein Kind, deswegen wird das bei uns niemals vorkommen. Zentauren sind dazu geschaffen ihre Art zu erhalten... du möchtest also einen Mann, weil du... schwul bist?“  
„Ja, deswegen habe ich mich auch mit den rothaarigen Menschen gestritten. Die Eltern möchten, dass ich ihre einzige Tochter heirate und ich kann das einfach nicht tun. Mein Herz kann sich nur in einen Mann verlieben.“  
„Und was wird passieren wenn du jetzt zurückkehrst? Kannst du dir dann einen Mann suchen?“  
Harry schwieg und aß das Herz auf, sah dann wieder zur Tür und konnte alles vollkommen klar erkennen. Er sah sogar die Strukturen der Fellhaare und der Blätter.  
„Nein“ seufzte der junge Mann dann:  
„Ich bin ihr Held, sie werden es nicht akzeptieren. Auch andere Menschen wünschen sich, dass ich eine Frau heirate und ein Kind zeuge, einen Sohn, den sie dann auch nach meinem Tod weiter verehren können.“  
„Also wirst du bei ihnen sehr einsam sein... und nebenbei auf langweilige Partys gehen.“  
„Ja. Du hast meine Augen tatsächlich geheilt.“  
„So wie ich es gesagt habe. Weißt du, das Leben im Wald macht stark und zäh, es wird dich verändern... auch in deinem Aussehen“ nickte der Schamane ernst und fing langsam an sich aufzurichten:  
„In fünf oder zehn Jahren könnte dich schon keiner mehr erkennen, wenn du zum Beispiel Hogsmeade besuchst. Ich könnte sogar deine Narbe entfernen.  
Du bist noch sehr jung, in unseren Augen ein Kind, du hast selbst für einen Menschen noch sehr viel Zeit um dich zu verlieben.“  
„Aeron... ich...“ Harry holte die Phönixfeder hervor und hielt sie dem Schamanen hin:  
„Das ist das einzige was ich noch habe, es ist die Feder aus meinem Zauberstab. Sie gehörte einst Fawkes, dem Phönix von Dumbledore. Nimm das, als Dank, für alles.“  
Aeron stand mühsam auf und nahm die Feder an, dann lächelte er sanft und steckte sie sich an die Weste.  
„Die Kräuter sagten, dass du unserer Herde gut tun wirst, das wird Dank genug sein.“  
„Ich würde gerne bleiben, aber es gibt noch ein Problem... ich kann nicht mehr zaubern.“  
„Bist du dir sicher? Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass du einen Zauberstab zum Wirken deiner Magie brauchst, oder das er vielleicht doch nur ein Holzstab, mit einer Feder darin, war? Schlaf jetzt, wir reden Morgen früh weiter. Dann wird es dir schon wesentlich besser gehen... und dann kannst du mir auch erzählen, was eine Party ist.“  
Er verließ das Haus und Harry sah ihm schweigend nach, dann suchte er sich ein paar Felle zusammen und machte es sich damit vor dem Feuer gemütlich.  
Bei den Zentauren bleiben... eigentlich musste Harry doch schon gar nicht mehr darüber nachdenken.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry rieb sich noch müde die Augen, als er bei den ersten Sonnenstrahlen das Haus von Hermes verließ. Dieser war wohl etwas später heim gekehrt und schlief deswegen noch, was aber eindeutig nicht für alle im Dorf galt.  
Einige Frauen waren schon wach, schrubbten Wäsche neben dem Brunnen oder nahmen Tiere vor den Hütten aus.  
Und natürlich war auch schon Bewegung in die jungen Männer gekommen, welche sich als neuen Herdenführer sahen. Sie wedelten schimpfend mit dem Kampfstab herum und plusterten sich auf, als wären sie der einzige Mann unter fünfhundert Frauen.  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf ernst und ging zum Dorfrand um sich erstmal einen Busch zu suchen.  
Dabei fand er dann auch den Platz, wo die Zentauren wohl meistens ihr Geschäft abließen. Harry rümpfte die Nase entsprechend und ging dann etwas weiter weg davon. Er würde auf jeden Fall eine Toilette haben, sollte er tatsächlich ein eigenes Haus bekommen... er hatte sich wirklich schon für das Bleiben entschieden. Diese Entscheidung war nicht gut überlegt, sie stand irgendwann einfach fest und fühlte sich verdammt gut an.  
Aeron hatte doch recht, in fünf Jahren vielleicht krähte kein Hahn mehr nach dem Helden, und ohne Brille und Narbe konnte er sicherlich dann auch nach Hogsmeade gehen.  
Wenn er dann abends in die Kneipe ging, oder sich auf dem Markt öfters aufhielt... da fand er sicherlich jemanden, und der wollte vielleicht sogar mit in den Wald ziehen.  
Und bis es soweit war fand Harry sicherlich eine Beschäftigung, etwas was den Zentauren genauso nützte wie ihm... doch das mit dem Zaubern, das besorgte ihn doch gerade sehr.  
Er konnte vielleicht ein Feuerchen mit Handmagie entzünden, aber mehr war wirklich nicht drin... außer er lernte es vielleicht noch.  
Harry kehrte ins Dorf zurück, wusch sich kurz am Brunnen und und sah dabei wie Ariadne aus einem Haus kam. Sie sah immer so würdevoll und autoritär aus, stark und fast schon geschmeidig. Es war schade, dass so eine wunderschöne Zentaurin keinen passenden Mann fand.  
Wie konnte man ihren Antrag nur ablehnen?  
„Harry, wie geht es dir“ begrüßte sie ihn und schnallte sich dabei ihren Köcher, und Bogen, um.  
„Schon viel besser. Das Handgelenk tut kaum noch weh, die Rippen aber noch ein wenig. Gehst du auf die Jagd?“  
„Nicht für mich, ich habe noch etwas von dem Wildschwein. Aber Eri hat mich gestern noch gebeten heute einen Hirsch zu erlegen. Geh doch zu ihr, vielleicht hat sie schon ein Frühstück zubereitet und gibt dir etwas davon ab.“ Ariadne deutete auf das entsprechende Haus, es war genau gegenüber dem von Hermes, und machte sich dann auf den Weg in den Wald.  
Harry zögerte, er konnte doch eigentlich nicht einfach bei einer fremden Frau reinkommen und schauen ob sie ihm etwas von ihrem Essen abgab. Aber andererseits gab es sowieso keine richtigen Türen und Harrys Magen meldete sich schon wieder protestierend.  
Leise aufseufzend machte er sich daran den Platz zu überqueren und bemerkte dabei natürlich die Blicke der Zentauren. Wie lange sie ihn wohl noch so misstrauisch ansehen würden?  
Wenn Harry in dem Dorf bestehen wollte, dann musste er etwas finden was den Zentauren nutzte, und ihm ebenso. Eine Arbeit, ein Handwerk vielleicht...  
Er erreichte das Haus und schob zögerlich die Tür etwas zur Seite, durch ein Hüsteln machte er auf sich aufmerksam.  
In dem Haus gab es die übliche Feuerstelle und tatsächlich auch zwei Schränke, die zwar grob gefertigt waren, aber doch ihren Zweck zu erfüllen schienen. Auf jeden Fall quillten aus einem etliche Töpfe und Kessel heraus, in dem anderen schienen Schüssel und Besteck zu sein.  
Eine alte Zentaurin, mit weißem Haar und grauem Pferdekörper, stand an der Feuerstelle und rührte in einem Topf herum. Harry wurde nun langsam bewusst, dass Hermes einfach nur ein Single war, der nicht kochen konnte und wahrscheinlich seine ganzen Utensilien dafür verschenkt hatte.  
Eventuell brachte die Frau auch ihre Sachen mit in die Ehe, deswegen war Eris Haus auch vollständig eingerichtet, das von Hermes aber fast leer.  
„Ah der Junge“ begrüßte Eri den Besucher und winkte ihn zu sich rein:  
„Du hast sicher Hunger, komm her und nimm etwas vom Eintopf.“ Wie alt sie wohl war? Aeron konnte fast tausend Lebensjahre zählen, Eri hingegen sah noch älter aus... wobei das konnte ebenfalls täuschen.  
„Danke“ freute sich Harry mit einem sanften Lächeln:  
„Kann ich vielleicht etwas helfen?“  
„Du könntest hier umrühren, während ich dir eine Schüssel raus suche“ forderte sie ihn auf und er machte sich auch gleich an die Arbeit, Eri ging zum Schrank und kramte darin:  
„Die Singles kommen oft zu mir und schauen ob sie etwas zu Essen kriegen...“  
„Kann denn gar keiner der Männer kochen? Also ich bekomme schon einiges hin, auch nichts großartiges, aber verhungern würde ich nicht. Nur gerade kann ich nicht kochen, einmal wegen dem Handgelenk und zum anderen,weil ich bei Hermes wohne und nicht mal einen Topf dort finde.“  
„Ein paar können schon kochen, aber sobald sie verheiratet sind, dürfen sie nicht mehr an den Topf. Unsere Frauen sind dominanter als es aussieht, oder du bisher nur bei Ariadne mitbekommen hast. Und deswegen machen die meisten Jungs sich gar nicht mehr die Mühe kochen zu lernen. Aber mich stört das nicht, wenn sie zu mir kommen, so bin ich wenigstens nicht alleine mit meinen Kindern und Enkeln.“  
Also war ihr Mann schon tot, trotzdem schien sie aber eine bessere Beziehung zu ihrer Familie zu haben, als zum Beispiel Aeron.  
„Die Kräuter des Schamanen haben mir ein gutes Leben hier im Wald vorhergesagt, ein schlechtes bei den Menschen. Er hat mir angeboten zu bleiben und ich würde mich gerne dafür entscheiden. Aber ich kann viele Dinge nicht, welche man für das Leben hier braucht, jagen zum Beispiel.“  
„Ich kann auch nicht jagen“ Eri kehrte mit Schüssel und Löffel vom Schrank zurück:  
„Als mein Mann starb war ich gerade einmal siebenhundert Jahre alt und wusste nicht wie ich an mein Fleisch kommen sollte. Aber ich kann nähen, sticken und kochen. Wenn ich Fleisch brauchte versprach ich die Weste des Jägers zu nähen, oder seiner Frau eine Decke zu besticken, ihm etwas von dem Fleisch gekocht abzugeben... so etwas. Und schon bekam ich jeden Tag meine drei Mahlzeiten, hatte zudem immer etwas zu tun. Vielleicht solltest du so etwas auch einmal probieren, eventuell kannst du etwas herstellen, oder etwas anbieten... auf jeden Fall kommst du an unsere Bäuche ran. Sag, ich hab da etwas juckendes...“  
Sie wurde leicht rot und keine zwei Sekunden später hockte Harry unter ihr und tastete den empfindlichen Bauch ab.  
Dort fand er tatsächlich eine kleine Beule, gegen die er drückte, woraufhin sie sich bewegte.  
„Ich glaube das ist etwas ekliges“ stellte er ernst fest:  
„Gehen wir raus hier und ich schneide das auf. Es wird etwas wehtun...“  
„Nicht bei einer alten Lady wie mir, so empfindlich bin ich nicht mehr“ lachte Eri, sie gingen raus und Harry schnitt mit einem Messer die Beule auf. Sofort kamen kleine Maden hervor, die er mit Wasser ausspülte.  
„Fliegenmaden“ ächzte er angeekelt:  
„Das habe ich schon einmal gesehen, bei einer Eule. Hole dir gleich bei Aeron ein paar Kräuter, damit ich sie dir darauf legen kann, es ist jetzt eine offene Wunde.“ Er kam unter dem Bauch hervor und bemerkte so, dass sich eine kleine Gruppe von Zentauren um sie herum gebildet hatte.  
Sofort erkannte er das Potential.  
„Ich brauche Fleisch und frische Kleidung, dafür schaue ich mir dann jeden eurer Bäuche an“ nickte er ihnen zu:  
„Nach dem Frühstück.“  
„Eigentlich hast du keine Ansprüche zu stellen“ plusterte sich einer der jungen Krieger auf:  
„Du kannst froh sein, dass wir dich gerettet haben.“  
„Was wäre passiert, hätte ich Voldemort nicht getötet“ fragte Harry neugierig:  
„Jetzt ist „nur“ euer Herdenführer gestorben, aber wäre Voldemort am Ende siegreich gewesen und hätte die Macht übernommen... er hätte euch sicherlich nicht lange friedlich hier leben lassen. Ich habe meine Rettung durch euch damit bezahlt, dass ich euch Voldemort vom Hals geschafft habe.“  
„Er hat recht“ Firenze kam dazu:  
„Und mein Vater sagt, die Kräuter wollen das er hier im Dorf bleibt. Für immer. Er soll ein Teil unserer Gemeinschaft werden, und das bedeutet nicht, er ist euer Sklave. Wenn er sich eure Bäuche ansehen soll, dann bringt ihm etwas dafür. Ihr geht ja auch bei Eri nicht gratis essen, oder? Und der Schamane heilt auch nicht eure Wunden ohne Bezahlung, oder? Eri, ich hole dir gleich deine Kräuter, mach dir nicht die Mühe, mein Vater hängt auch schon wieder über irgendwelchen Federn.“  
„Er ist aber ein Mensch“ meldete sich ein weiterer Krieger.  
„Das ist vollkommen egal“ nickte Firenze:  
„Und jetzt gehe ich, etwas besorgen, damit sich Harry gleich auch meinen Bauch ansieht.“  
Er ging weg und langsam löste sich die Gruppe auf, Eri und ihr junger Gast kehrten ins Haus zurück, wo eben dieser sein Frühstück bekam.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, da kehrte Firenze mit einem Fell und Kräutern zurück, letztere band Harry an den Bauch der alten Zentaurin.  
„Sicher ist das schon Morgen wieder verheilt“ nickte Firenze und reichte Harry das Fell:  
„Es ist ja nicht so, als könnte ich wirklich nur in die Sterne gucken. Diesen Hirsch habe ich selbst erlegt.“  
„Dafür schaue ich mir auch mehrere male deinen Bauch an“ versprach Harry glücklich und rollte das Fell zusammen, dann kroch er unter Firenze und tastete dort alles ab.  
„Genau da schmerzt es“ meldete sich der Zentaur sofort, als Harry eine bestimmte Stelle erreichte:  
„Und das schon seit einiger Zeit.“  
„Sag, wieso kommt zum Beispiel deine Frau nicht an deinen Bauch?“  
„Ich müsste mich dafür auf die Seite legen, und das ist nicht gerade gesund. Es könnte unsere Organe verschieben, da die Seitenlage unserer Natur nicht entspricht.  
Sie kann sich aber auch nicht weit genug runter beugen. Kinder könnten dran kommen, aber derzeit haben wir kaum welche und wenn, dann wissen sie nicht was sie tun sollen... was machst du da? Das tut weh!“  
„Da ist ein Stachel, ein Dorn, er ist schon fast eingewachsen. Ich brauch das Messer noch mal.“  
„Das wird jetzt wehtun“ stellte Firenze entsetzt fest:  
„Und dann kann ich mir auch gleich Kräuter beim Schamanen abholen.“  
„Dann sieht er vielleicht mal etwas mehr von dir als nur deinen Hintern, wenn du dich von ihm abwendest“ bestimmte Harry und schnitt den Dorn heraus.  
„Ich wende mich nicht von ihm ab“ beschwerte Firenze sich, als er den Dorn hingehalten bekam:  
„Wieso glaubst du das?“  
„Ich glaube es nicht nur, ich weiß es. Wieso wohnt er nicht bei dir und deiner Frau? Er ist alt, er braucht jemanden der sich um ihn kümmert.“  
„Das ist nicht üblich.“  
„Bei uns Menschen schon.“  
„Ihr habt Altersheime.“  
„Ihr nicht, also müsst ihr euch um eure Alten selbst kümmern. Und unsere Altersheime sind meistens für diejenigen, die keine Familie mehr haben. Aeron hat noch Familie.  
Weißt du was ich mache, ich werde Aeron anbieten zu mir zu ziehen, sobald ich ein eigenes Haus habe. Dann kümmere ich mich um ihn, vielleicht adoptiert er mich ja noch und dann bin ich ganz sicher ein besserer Sohn. Auf jeden Fall werde ich mich nie beschweren, wenn er über irgendwelchen Federn hängt.“  
„Du bist noch keine zwölf Stunden hier und beschwerst dich schon über unsere Lebensart“ schimpfte Firenze aufgebracht.  
„Weil ich recht habe. Es ist mir doch verdammt noch mal egal welche Kräuter und Sterne ihr befragt, ob ihr rohe Herzen futtert oder eure Frauen sich die Männer aussuchen. Aber ich möchte nicht das Eri hier irgendwann mal umkippt und alleine stirbt. Wobei bei ihr ist das unwahrscheinlicher, als bei deinem Vater, denn sie hat ja wohl noch Kontakt zu ihrer Familie.“  
„Er hat recht“ meldete sich die alte Zentaurin:  
„Irgendwann stirbt dein Vater über den Kräutern hängend und du merkst es erst drei Wochen später, weil du ihn sowieso nie besuchst.“  
„Ihr übertreibt“ klagte Firenze und schnaubte ungehalten:  
„Er wird es auch gar nicht wollen, so etwas ist nicht unsere Art.“ Mit diesen Worten machte er sich schnaubend davon, direkt zu dem Haus seines Vaters.  
„Er wird darüber nachdenken“ schmunzelte Eri:  
„Aber er wird auch wieder kommen, damit du ihm die Kräuter auf den Bauch klebst. Möchtest du noch vom Eintopf?“  
„Ja, gerne noch ein wenig“ lachte Harry fröhlich und ließ sich die Schüssel ordentlich füllen.


	6. Chapter 6

„Vor der Tür stehen ungefähr zwanzig Zentauren“ Hermes betrat sein Haus und sofort stand Harry auf:  
„Und sie haben alle Geschenke für dich dabei. Was hast du ihnen gesagt?“  
„Das ich mir ihre Probleme an den Bäuchen ansehe, es aber nicht gratis mache“ nickte der junge Mann ernst und ging dann nach draußen, wo tatsächlich eine lange Schlange darauf wartete behandelt zu werden.  
„Wir müssen uns da wirklich etwas überlegen, ich will nicht euer persönlicher Bäuche-Heiler werden“ bestimmte Harry:  
„Wieso gibt es hier eigentlich so wenige Kinder?“  
„Wir werden sehr alt und die Sterne warnten davor schwanger zu werden, während Voldemort lebt. Zum Glück können wir auch lange zeugen, viele Frauen werden im Frühling schwanger sein“ erklärte einer der Zentauren, welcher ganz vorne stand.  
„Und dann sagt ihr, ich habe nicht genügend für euch getan um etwas für diese Arbeit zu verlangen“ er sah sich kurz alle Sachen an, die man ihm brachte und verkündete dann, das sei alles was er brauchte:  
„Die nächsten, die etwas am Bauch gemacht brauchen, können sich ja zusammen tun und mir ein kleines Häuschen bauen. Bei wem ist es besonders schlimm, also unerträglich?“  
Sofort meldeten sich zehn der zwanzig Patienten und Harry sah sich diese zuerst an.  
„Du musst eigentlich nur baden zu gehen“ stellte er bei einem fest:  
„Das stinkt ja unerträglich, wo hast du dich rein gesetzt?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht mehr“ überlegte Harkon, welcher sich ordentlich dafür schämte:  
„Aber wenn ich mich außerhalb meines Hauses hinsetze, dann nur um einen Kaninchenbau auszuräuchern.“  
„Und was ist mit dem Baden?“  
„Wir gehen ungern mit dem unteren Körper ins Wasser, da wir nur sehr schwer schwimmen können“ nickte Firenze ernst, er kam dazu und sah nicht sonderlich glücklich aus:  
„Du hattest recht, Vater hat geweint vor Freude, als ich ihn einlud bei mir und Hera zu wohnen. Er packte sofort seine Sachen und will sein Haus nur noch für seine Arbeit nutzen. Ich muss mich jetzt erstmal an die neue Situation gewöhnen.“  
„Also gut, wenn ich dir das abschrubben soll, Harkon, dann musst du mir extra was bringen. Vielleicht ein paar Kaninchenfelle, die kann ich zu Kissen...“ er unterbrach sich:  
„Nein, ohne meinen Zauberstab geht das nicht.“  
„Meine Frau kann dir Kissen nähen“ schlug Harkon sofort vor:  
„Wir nutzen Kissen für unsere Neugeborenen, auch aus Fellen, deswegen weiß jede Frau wie man sie herstellt.“  
„Für vier Kissen aus Kaninchenfellen schrubbe ich dir das ab“ bestimmte der junge Mann:  
„Oder du gehst selbst in den See und versuchst es loszuwerden. Vielleicht in dem du dich an einem Baumstamm schrubbst, oder einem Felsen. Aber es sieht schon sehr hart aus, du müsstest es erst lange aufweichen lassen.“ Er wandte sich dem nächsten Zentauren zu und zwei Stunden später hatte er alle abgearbeitet.  
Erschöpft stöhnend trug er die Sachen in das Haus von Hermes, darunter mehrere Felle, eine passende Weste und getrocknetes Fleisch.  
„Du brauchst auch andere Kleidung, nicht wahr“ fragte Hermes neugierig, als er sich alles ansah und dann etwas vom Dörrfisch bekam.  
Angeln gingen die Zentauren eher selten, sie waren nicht geduldig genug dafür, aber Asbjorn hatte auch eine wirklich hartnäckige Verkrustung unter verfilztem Fell. Er wusste das er es schon länger mit sich trug und brachte entsprechend wertvolles zu Harry.  
Und der war sehr dankbar darüber, dass Hermes ihn bei sich wohnen ließ. Deswegen durfte sich sein derzeitiger Mitbewohner auch vom Fisch nehmen.  
„Eine Hose wäre noch gut, damit ich die hier vielleicht auch waschen kann. Und ein Hemd, ein Mantel oder Umhang...“  
„Du könntest dir selbst etwas nähen, oder du bittest die Frauen darum. Außer Ariadne, die kann das nicht so gut...“  
„Wieso umwirbst du sie nicht?“  
Hermes schwieg.  
„Also hat sie dich schon gefragt?“  
„Sie hat so ziemlich jeden Single hier schon gefragt“ seufzte der Zentaur ernst und ließ sich vor dem Feuer nieder:  
„Mir ist sie zu alt, aber den meisten ist sie zu... männlich. Aber Frauen und Männer sind größtenteils von einander abhängig. Ariadne weiß, sie braucht auf Dauer jemanden, kann aber auch nicht aus ihrem Fell raus und sich von Grund auf ändern. Niemand hasst sie für ihre Art, aber ins Haus will man sie sich auch nicht holen.“  
„Dabei ist sie wirklich toll, eine wunderbare Jägerin. Wäre ich ein Zentaur, ich hätte sie gerne genommen“ nickte Harry heftig und schob sich etwas von dem getrocknetem Fleisch in den Mund:  
„Ich will nicht nur der Bäuche-Heiler sein. Sobald ich ein eigenes Haus habe, und alles geheilt ist, muss ich mir eine gute Beschäftigung suchen.“  
„Wie geht es deinem Handgelenk“ kaute Hermes neugierig.  
„Schon viel besser, es tut gar nicht mehr weh.“  
„Dann warte kurz“ er fing an sich aufzurichten:  
„Wir gehen raus und probieren ob du dich als Jäger eignest. Nicht nur weil du etwas arbeiten möchtest, sondern auch weil es sehr teuer werden kann, nicht selbst zur Jagd zu gehen. Nimm den Verband ab. Sollte das Handgelenk danach wieder wehtun, gehen wir noch zu Aeron und du lässt dir einen neuen Verband machen.“  
„Ich habe eine schlimme Ahnung, was mich und das Benutzen eines Bogens angeht“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft, ging dann mit Hermes raus, als dieser aufstehen konnte. Der Zentaur nahm seinen Bogen mit und so gingen sie zu einem Baum, der wohl öfters als Zielscheibe benutzt wurde.  
„Hier, ich zeige dir wie man ihn anlegt, aber erstmal solltest du dich damit vertraut machen. Nimm ihn in die Hände.“  
Harry bekam den Bogen und sah mehr oder weniger entsetzt darauf, die Waffe war riesig, fast so groß wie er selbst.  
„Der Bogen ist viel zu groß für ihn“ Ariadne kam zu ihnen und sah ernst auf die Waffe:  
„Er bräuchte einen kleineren, wenn er überhaupt für so etwas geeignet ist. Am Ende räuchert er besser Kaninchenbauten aus und fängt die Beute mit einem Netz. Hier nimm besser meinen Bogen, er ist etwas kleiner, und leichter.“  
Ariadne nahm ihre Waffe vom Rücken und drückte diese Harry in die Hände, der Bogen war aber auch nur minimal kleiner als der von Hermes.  
„Ariadne“ schnaubte der schnellste Läufer der Herde ungehalten:  
„Ich hätte es ihm schon gut beigebracht.“  
„Mit einem Bogen, der viel zu groß für ihn ist?“  
„Deiner ist auch nicht passend.“  
„Aber passender als deiner.“  
„Das sagst du! Frau!“  
„Komm mir jetzt nicht mit...“  
„Hört auf“ schimpfte Harry böse dazwischen und lehnte den Bogen entschieden gegen einen Baum:  
„Ich habe keine Lust mehr. Und wenn ich jagen lernen will, dann suche ich mir meinen Lehrer am besten selbst aus. Das ist ja nicht auszuhalten, in der Geschichte der Menschen gibt es Königinnen, hochrangige Ministerinnen und sogar weibliche Generäle, die ihre Armeen erfolgreich in große Schlachten führten. Und ihr zickt rum wegen einer dominanten Jägerin. Ariadne sollte einen Kampfstab polieren gehen, damit ihr hier mal so was wie Gleichberechtigung lernt.“  
Harry dampfte schnaubend ab, erst wusste er nicht wohin, dann fiel er einfach bei Aeron in der Schamanenhütte ein.  
Eigentlich wollte er das erst nicht, er wusste ja nicht was der alte Zentaur gerade machte und ob er überhaupt da war. Aber er saß an einem steinernen Tisch und untersuchte gerade die Phönixfeder, als Harry sich schnaubend auf ein Heulager setzte.  
Das ganze Haus war voller Federn, Knochen und Schädel, Gefäße und Kräutern. Genau so wie man sich die Arbeitsstelle eines Schamanen vorstellte.  
„Wie sagen die Menschen... dir ist wieder „der Kragen geplatzt“ schmunzelte der Schamane:  
„Schon wie heute Morgen, so wie mir mein Sohn erzählte, als du ihm eine Predigt gehalten hast. Mir ist egal wieso er mich in sein Haus holt, ich kann das Essen von Eri schon lange nicht mehr sehen und Hera kocht auch sehr gut. Zum Dank werde ich meinen alten Bogen gerne einmal wieder entmotten und ein Tier aus dem Wald holen.“  
„Hermes wollte mir das Jagen beibringen, Ariadne kam dazu und schon gab es Streit.“  
„Ariadne ist jeden Herbst so“ seufzte Aeron und schob die Feder zur Seite:  
„Der Winter ist für die Singles hart, besonders aber für die Frauen. Man friert weniger, wenn man jemanden hat, der einem das Holz hacken kann und jederzeit zum Kuscheln bereit ist. Die Alten, wie ich, bekommen ihr Holz gebracht, die Jungen aber müssen sich selbst darum kümmern.“  
„Ich wette, sie kann selbst Holz hacken“ schmollte Harry auf dem Heulager herum, im nächsten Moment kam Ariadne in das Haus und verkündete, sie wolle bei den Kämpfen mitmachen.  
„Ich werde sie alle besiegen und dann weht hier ein ganz anderer Wind durch den Wald“ verkündete sie kriegerisch.  
„Frauen sind nicht erlaubt“ wehrte Aeron gelassen ab:  
„Und es gibt keine Ausnahmen. Du willst jetzt doch nur mitmachen, weil Harry dich darauf angesetzt hat, aber ich kenne dich... du willst lieber einen Mann, der dir das Fell streichelt, als das du über Männer bestimmst. Auch eine Ariadne hat einmal schwache Momente. Und wenn du Herdenführer wirst, werden die Männer erst recht Angst vor dir bekommen. Geh und reg dich ab, hol mir ein Wildschwein aus dem Wald, oder ein paar Fische aus dem See.“  
„Wohnst du nicht jetzt bei deinem Sohn? Er kann für dich in den Wald gehen. Ich meine es ernst, ich kann mit dem Kampfstab genauso gut umgehen wie alle anderen hier.“  
„Du meinst es nicht ernst, Ariadne“ Aeron war vollkommen ruhig und damit holte er auch die Zentaurin wieder runter auf den Boden der Tatsachen:  
„Und das Tier kann ich benutzen um mich bei Hera gleich beliebt zu machen. Geh und lass deinen Frust am Wald aus.“  
Ariadne wollte etwas erwidern, empfing aber nur ernste Blicke des Schamanen, so das sie sich schnaubend auf den Weg machte.  
Aeron lachte leise auf und sah dann wieder auf die Feder.  
„Die Kräuter haben vorhergesagt, dass du unsere Lebensweise verändern wirst... zum Guten. Etwas was niemand sonst erfahren sollte, auch nicht der neue Herdenführer, sie werden es schon merken wenn hier ein anderer Wind durch den Wald weht... und dieser von dir gekommen ist. Aber Ariadne ist impulsiver als es den Anschein hat, wenn sie wirklich Herdenführer werden will, dann kommt sie Morgen noch mal her. Und das ohne, dass du ihr dazu geraten hast... nicht wahr?“  
Das war eine eindeutige Ansage, Harry durfte nicht mehr mit Ariadne darüber reden und musste sie es selbst entscheiden lassen.  
„Ich habe keine Lust mehr mich darin einzumischen“ maulte der junge Mann:  
„Was sagst du zu der Feder?“  
„Ein sehr magisches Objekt. Ich habe in ihr viel Unheil und viel Glück gesehen. Und ich weiß jetzt, wenn man sie in Lava wirft, dann wird aus ihr ein neuer Phönix geboren.“  
„Es gibt hier keine Lava.“  
„Schottland hat einige Vulkane, aber ja, du hättest wohl auf Island mehr Glück.“  
„Ohne Zauberstab komme ich da nicht hin“ seufzte Harry:  
„Ich fühle mich hilflos ohne den Stab.“  
„Wieso hilflos? Du hast heute schon zwei eindeutige Ansagen gemacht und lässt dir von keinem Zentauren auf der Nase herum tanzen. Und dabei sind selbst unsere Jüngsten gut zwei Meter groß, und damit für dich sicherlich sehr imposant.“  
„Ich fühle mich von allen hier dominiert, da kommt mein kleiner Rebell automatisch heraus.“  
„Und den wirst du in den ersten Wochen hier auch brauchen. Du brauchst keinen Zauberstab, gib mir die Hand, mit der du ihn gehalten hast.“  
Aeron nahm Harrys Hand und sofort spürte dieser, wie Energie in ihn einfloss. Dann wandte der Schamane sich wieder der Feder zu.  
„Was war das“ fragte der junge Mann sofort und Aeron schmunzelte leicht.  
„Ich habe nur geschaut, wie verheilt deine Rippen sind. Dein Handgelenk wird sicherlich Morgen wieder okay sein. Auch wenn du jetzt schon den Verband abgerissen hast.“  
„Wegen dem Bogen... Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich zum Jäger eigne. Ich kann kochen, jedenfalls einigermaßen. Ich hätte lieber jemanden, der mit dem Tier aus dem Wald kommt und ich bereite es dann zu.“  
„Schade das du kein Zentaur bist... wobei, dann wärst du auch nicht schwul. Die Feder hat mir auch etwas über die Zukunft des Dorfes gezeigt, aber ich verstehe es nicht... es ist eine Steinschleuder.“  
„Benutzt ihr diese Waffe?“  
„Schon seit über tausend Jahren nicht mehr, früher erlegten wir damit Fasane. Doch die Fasane sind immer weniger geworden, wir erlegen sie jetzt mit dem Bogen und nur noch zu unserem Neujahrsfest. Ein Fasan für jedes Haus, mehr nicht. Ich sehe nicht, was die Steinschleuder mir sagen will.“  
„Ihr habt damit Fasane gejagt. Wieso zieht nicht ein Jäger los, und macht es genau so, und dann schaust du in den Federn des Tieres nach. Es ist doch auch wichtig, da wird das eine Tier nicht schaden. Selbst dann nicht, sollte es kein Ergebnis bringen.“  
Stille trat ein, Aeron sah nachdenklich auf die Feder und fing dann an sich aufzurichten.  
„Du hast recht“ bestimmte er:  
„Ich schicke meinen Sohn los, er kann mit der Steinschleuder umgehen und ist zudem auch Schamane. Ich habe ihn schon längst fertig ausgebildet, er darf es nur nicht anwenden solange ich lebe, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass er nicht auf eine solche Jagd gehen darf. Du hast mir einen guten Rat gegeben, Harry, ich selbst wäre nie auf so etwas gekommen. Ich bin dir sehr dankbar.“  
„Ach, ich helfe gerne“ Harry stand auf und verließ mit Aeron zusammen das Haus:  
„Und jetzt gehe ich zurück zu Hermes und koche uns ein Abendessen. Fleisch genug dafür habe ich ja.“


	7. Chapter 7

„Langweilig wird es hier jedenfalls nie“ Harry kam, sich die Augen reibend, am frühen Morgen aus dem Haus und blinzelte zum Brunnen, wo sich mehrere Krieger und Jäger versammelt hatten. Er konnte mittlerweile schon sehr gut erkennen wer Krieger oder Jäger war, und das nicht nur an den Waffen.  
Die Verteidiger des Dorfes, die Krieger, waren muskulöser und in ihrer Erscheinung auch oft größer. Die Jäger hingegen zeigten sich schlank und flink, blieben meist im Hintergrund. Außer Ariadne, sie war eine Ausnahme und würde sich auch bestimmt als Kriegerin eignen. Sie hatte sich wohl irgendwann ihrem Talent nach entschieden, und dem nach was gerade benötigt wurde.  
Aeron befand sich ebenfalls auf dem Platz, er schien die Männer anzuweisen und so nahm Harry an, dass es sich um die Anwärter für den Posten des Herdenführers handelte. Ariadne war nicht darunter, also hatte sie sich doch dagegen entschieden.  
„Ich will ordentliche Kämpfe sehen“ verkündete der Schamane ernst:  
„Keine Schläge gegen den Kopf und die Beine. Wenn einer am Boden liegt, dann lasst ihr sofort von ihm ab. Und glaubt nicht, ich würde es nicht sehen, ich habe genug Zeit um euch den ganzen Tag zu beobachten.“  
Die Männer schnaubten zustimmend und gingen dann um ihre Kampfstäbe zu holen, Aeron entdeckte Harry und kam lächelnd zu dem Jungen.  
„Die Kämpfe beginnen, wahrscheinlich kamen sie deswegen auch gestern noch zu dir. Sie wollten sicher gehen, dass sie vollkommen gesund sind, auch am Bauch.“  
„Tatsächlich waren gestern einige von denen bei mir“ nickte Harry und gähnte herzhaft.  
„Hast du gut geschlafen?“  
„Ja. Auch wenn es manchmal etwas mühsam ist erst eine gute Position auf dem Heulager zu finden. Ich werde mir in meinem eigenen Haus etwas weicheres bauen müssen... vielleicht eine Matratze aus Fellen und Heu.“  
„Im Frühling wächst das Elfenmoos wieder, wir legen es uns gerne auf die Lager, denn es ist weich und hält lange. Sicher wäre es dann auch etwas für dich, der ganze Wald wird voll davon sein.“  
Harry nickte zustimmend und schwieg einige Momente, die Männer versammelten sich wieder und dann wurden die Gegner ausgelost.  
„Was ist, wenn der Gewinner mich nicht mag“ fragte Harry besorgt.  
„Er kann meine Entscheidung nicht rückgängig machen.“  
„Wenn er dich nicht mag“ Ariadne kam dazu:  
„Dann wirst du zu mir ins Haus ziehen und ich beschütze dich einen Monat lang. Dann kann ich ihn herausfordern. Jeder neue Herdenführer darf genau dreißig Tage nicht herausgefordert werden, danach aber kann man ihn jederzeit absetzen.“  
„Hast du dich jetzt doch dagegen entschieden“ Harry deutete auf die Krieger, welche mit den Stäben aufeinander losgingen.  
„Aeron hat recht, ich werde die Männer erst recht abschrecken, wenn ich Herdenführerin bin.“ Sie kräuselte die Lippen leicht, eindeutig war sie nicht mit ihrer Situation zufrieden. Ariadne sehnte sich nach einem Mann, aber bekam keinen...  
„Du denkst darüber nach, in die irische Herde zu gehen“ stellte Aeron ernst fest.  
„Und das nicht zum ersten mal. Aber dort wird es wohl genauso sein wie hier. Sehen die Männer erst wie ich bin, werden sie micht nicht wollen.“  
„Geh nicht“ bat Harry sofort:  
„Du kannst hier etwas verändern, du brauchst nur die Chance dazu und vielleicht gibt sie dir der neue Herdenführer ja. Ansonsten musst du sie dir nehmen. Und für mich bist du normaler als die anderen Frauen...“ Er unterbrach sich als er sah wie Ariadnes Ohren plötzlich zuckten, ebenso die von Aeron, gleichzeitig... und ebenso fast schon synchron sahen sie zum Eingang des Dorfes, in den Wald hinein.  
Die Anwärter hielten inne, kämpften nicht mehr... die Frauen, welche am Platzrand saßen, begannen damit sich aufzurichten.  
„Was ist los“ wollte Harry besorgt wissen, aber niemand antwortete ihm. Stattdessen packte Ariadne ihn und schob ihn in das Haus von Hermes zurück, der auch schon aufstand und draußen dann ebenfalls zum Wald sah.  
„Bleib da drin“ warnte er:  
„Solange bis wir dich rufen.“  
Es musste eine Bedrohung sein, und Harry konnte sich ohne seinen Zauberstab nicht verteidigen. Ein wenig rührte ihn diese Fürsorge gerade und so blieb er in dem Haus, sah aber trotzdem durch die Tür auf den Platz.  
Nun hörte er es, Schritte, groß, schwer, donnernd, wie die der Zentauren, nur viel lauter und dumpfer. Und ein wenig klappernd, immer mal wieder, wie ein Pferd das mit seinen Hufeisen derweil einen Stein traf.  
Nun ging Harry ein Licht auf, Zentauren waren immer eine Herde und wie bei Pferden, welche sie zur Hälfte ja waren, bemerkten sie sofort wenn sich ein Fremder ihnen näherte.  
Da war ein fremder Zentaur auf dem Weg zu ihnen, Harry atmete tief durch und kam etwas mehr raus, wollte sehen wer da eintraf.  
Die donnernden Schritte kamen immer näher, woher der Fremde wohl wusste wo sich das Dorf befand? Konnte er die anderen Zentauren genauso spüren?  
Harry wusste mittlerweile sehr gut wie magisch die Zentauren waren, dass sie etwas beherrschten was er wohl nie verstehen würde, und vieles davon basierte auf dem Leben als Herde. Die Gemeinschaft war die Quelle ihrer Magie...  
Die Schritte wurden langsamer und dann schon fast leise, aber dafür bewegten sich Bäume und Büsche am Dorfrand... wurden dann etwas zur Seite geschoben und...  
Ein riesiger Zentaur, und Harry übertrieb sicher nicht, betrat das Dorf und sofort erstarrten fast alle vor Schreck.  
Dieser Zentaur war größer als alle anwesenden Herdenmitglieder, Harry schnappte nach Luft, das war ein Kaltblut.  
Ein mindestens drei Meter hoher Kaltblut-Zentaur.  
Jedenfalls der untere Körper, das braune Fell, der schwarze Schweif und der weiße Fesselbehang zeigten es deutlich. Der menschliche Körper war passend zu dem restlichen Teil muskulös und groß, das Haar des Mannes lang und dunkelbraun, vom Gesicht her war er ungefähr fünfzig menschliche Jahre alt.  
Der Zentaur war einfach riesig, seine Hufe so groß wie Harrys Kopf und seine Hände ebenso. Er trug eine Lederweste über der blanken, muskulösen Brust, seine restliche Habe wohl in der Satteltasche auf seinem Körper.  
Eine Satteltasche? Die war doch eindeutig von Menschen gefertigt worden.  
Der riesige Zentaur ging langsam auf die Krieger und Jäger zu, bei jedem Schritt legte er sicher zwei Meter zurück, wenn nicht sogar mehr.  
Aeron atmete tief durch und trat vor.  
„Wir grüßen dich“ wandte er sich an den Besucher:  
„Mein Name ist Aeron, ich bin der Schamane des Dorfes und derzeitige Anführer. Was führt dich zu uns?“  
Der Besucher sah zu Aeron und senkte leicht den Kopf vor ihm, er respektierte also den Schamanen.  
„Mein Name ist Ursa Major“ verkündete er mit starkem Akzent:  
„Aber man nennt mich Goliath.“  
„Die Steinschleuder“ platzte es aus Harry heraus, etwas zu laut, so das es nicht nur Aeron hörte, sondern auch der Besucher.  
Er sah zu dem Jungen und lächelte leicht, dabei schien er auch Ariadne zu bemerken und sein Lächeln wurde irgendwie glücklicher.  
Und sie lächelte ebenfalls. Aber dann schien sie sich sofort auf ihren Stand zu besinnen und legte eine stolze, starke Miene auf. Sie war es, die Männer auf sich aufmerksam machen musste, nicht anders herum. Und sie durfte sich nicht einwickeln lassen.  
„Wenn es so ist, wie unser Freund es sagt, dann wurde deine Ankunft mir vorhergesagt“ bestimmte Aeron:  
„Was führt dich in unser bescheidenes Dorf?“  
„Ich komme aus dem Norden, von Norwegen. Dort lebte ich lange unter den Menschen, arbeitete in ihrem Ministerium“ erzählte Goliath und ein Raunen ging durch die anwesenden Zentauren:  
„Ich bin jetzt fast vierhundert Jahre alt und mein Körper verlangt nach einer liebenden Frau. Doch kein Zentaur ist wie ich, selbst für die anderen in Norwegen war ich zu groß. Kein Herdenführer wollte mich bei sich haben, selbst der nicht, der die Herde meiner Eltern anführte, und das war auch ein Grund wieso ich zu den Menschen ging.  
Jeder Herdenführer hat Angst, dass ich mir seinen Posten nehme.  
Vor gut vierzehn Tagen beschloss ich auf Reisen zu gehen, um vielleicht in einer anderen Herde eine Frau finden und eigentlich wollte ich auch rechtzeitig zur Schlacht hier sein. Aber in Frankreich haben sie meinen Hintern nicht auf die Fähre bekommen, ich musste zwei Tage auf ein größeres Schiff warten.“  
„Frau“ Aeron musterte den Zentauren von Oben bis Unten.  
„Keine Sorge, ich habe meinen Fortpflanzungstrieb in dem Moment verloren, als ich meinen Eltern über den Kopf wuchs. Ich kletterte auf keine Damen. Ich brauche jemanden, der mir das Fell bürstet und eine Suppe kocht“ Goliath lachte dunkel auf und sah dann zu den Kämpfern:  
„Ihr seht mir nett aus, und ihr beherbergt einen Menschen. Also kann ich von euch ein gewisses Maß an Toleranz erwarten. Ich muss beschlagen werden“ er zeigte seine Hufeisen vor und wieder ging ein Raunen durch die Herde:  
„Und auch für diverse Krankheiten suche ich lieber einen menschlichen Heiler auf. Deswegen würde ich mich gerne euch anschließen.“ Als er das sagte, warf er einen kurzen Blick auf Ariadne und Harry ahnte, dass sie der Grund war wieso Goliath bleiben wollte.  
„Ich bin unsicher“ murmelte Aeron nachdenklich:  
„Zwar wurde deine Ankunft vorher gesagt, ich weiß nicht was Harry mit der Steinschleuder meinte...“  
„Der Name Goliath hat damit zu tun“ nickte der große Zentaur:  
„Als Mensch kennt er die Geschichte, und es ist auch der Name den mir die Menschen gaben. Ich habe mich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt und bevorzuge es auch.  
Wie ich sehe wählt ihr gerade einen Herdenführer. Wir machen es so, ich besiege alle hier und mache euch einen Monat lang den Herdenführer. Wenn es mir dann doch nicht gefällt, lasse ich mich besiegen und verlasse euch wieder. Soll ja in Irland auch eine Herde geben. Gebt mir mal so ein Stäbchen.“  
Sofort fuhr das Entsetzen in die Krieger, Ariadne aber ging los und holte einen Stab aus ihrem Haus, brachte ihn Goliath.  
Es war ihrer, das schien auch er zu bemerken und senkte leicht den Kopf vor ihr, aus Respekt und Dankbarkeit.  
Und dann passierte etwas, was Harry niemals erwartet hätte... Ariadne wurde leicht rot vor Verlegenheit. Sofort zog sie sich zurück zu Aeron und blickte mit roten Wangen kurz zum Boden, Goliath wandte sich an die Kämpfer und schwang dabei den Stab etwas. Aber nicht wie man es mit einem Kampfstab tat, sondern eher wie ein Schwert. Harry nahm sofort an, dass Goliath nicht wusste wie man damit umging.  
„Also wer will als erstes“ fragte er neugierig und die Kämpfer wichen einen Schritt zurück.  
„Keine Schläge gegen das Gesicht und die Beine“ warnte Aeron ernst:  
„Und sei nicht zu grob, ich glaube du könntest ihnen leicht ein paar Knochen brechen.“  
„Ich werde ganz sanft sein... muss das Stäbchen eigentlich sein?“  
„Nicht unbedingt, es ist aber üblich. Wichtig ist, dass der Gegner am Boden liegt. Wenn er dann aufgibt, bist du der Sieger. Hast du solche Kämpfe schon einmal mitgemacht?“  
„Nur gesehen, die Schamanen anderer Herden haben mir eine Teilnahme immer verboten“ Goliath streichelte fast sanft über den Stab, gab ihn dann aber an Ariadne zurück und ging einen Schritt auf die Kämpfer zu:  
„Also los, ihr Bäumchen im Wind, ich kämpfe ohne Stab um euch nichts zu brechen. Greift mich an, nacheinander.“  
Die Männer wurden reihenweise kalkweiß im Gesicht, einige warfen ihre Stäbe auf den Boden und flohen, der Rest blieb wie erstarrt stehen.  
„Ihr wollt auch nicht, dann geht. Es ist keine Schande“ donnerte Goliath ihnen entgegen, woraufhin diese Männer auch flohen:  
„Das dachte ich mir schon. Wie ich sehe, habe ich gewonnen.  
Dann kann ich euch ja die Wahrheit sagen. Ich bin wirklich wegen einer Frau aus Norwegen abgereist, aber unten in diesem Dorf, Hogsmeade, sagten sie mir, die Herde hier würde Menschen hassen. Deswegen beschloss ich dort schon, hier die Führung erstmal zu übernehmen. Von nun an weht hier ein ganz anderer Wind... was hat es mit diesem Jungen auf sich? Los redet.“  
Goliath zeigte sich nun autoritär und stark, hatte seine Ausstrahlung von einem Moment auf den anderen geändert. War er zuvor noch eher ein gemütlicher, etwas naiv wirkender Bär gewesen, schien er nun förmlich zum Anführer geschaffen zu sein.  
Aeron schmunzelte leicht, nahm ihm die Lüge nicht übel, während sich die anderen in der Herde noch entsetzter zeigten.  
„Harry steht unter unserem Schutz, er ist in Gefahr, auch hier im Wald. Ein Animagus, eine Ratte, will ihn töten und wir wissen noch nicht wie es darum steht. Ist die Ratte tot, oder immer noch im Wald. Harry hat Voldemort getötet, deswegen sind wir ihm sehr dankbar, und...“  
„Du bist Harry Potter“ polterte Goliath dem Jungen entgegen:  
„Hätte gedacht, dass du ein bisschen größer bist. Aber nicht alle Schlachten gewinnt man mit Größe und Stärke. Da draußen haben sie dich für tot erklärt, angeblich hat ein Werwolf dich gefressen. Sie planen schon eine Statue in deinem Gedenken.“  
„Damit habe ich gerechnet“ seufzte Harry leise:  
„Einer der Gründe wieso ich hier bleiben will.“  
„Und das darfst du auch, erst recht unter meiner Führung. Eventuell kann ich dir ein paar Zauber zeigen, die mir Wege zum Heiler ersparen. Für einen Schmied bist du zu klein und zu schmächtig.“  
„Ich habe keinen Zauberstab, er wurde in der Schlacht zerstört.“  
„Das ist natürlich ein Problem, aber keines das unlösbar ist. Ich muss nur an eine Posteule kommen und schon habe ich dir einen Standard aus Norwegen bestellt. Damit kannst du dann zwar keinen Patronus wirken, aber zumindest ein Fell in eine Decke verwandeln. Ich war lange genug Auror, und habe auch eine Abteilung im norwegischen Ministerium geleitet, und kenne mich deswegen sehr gut aus. Und jetzt zeigt mir mein neues Heim.“  
„Das mache ich“ bestimmte Ariadne sofort, doch sie kam nicht weit, drei Frauen stellten sich ihr in den Weg.  
„Verschwinde“ zischelten die Drei:  
„Wir zeigen ihm sein Haus. Geh zu deinen toten Tieren.“  
„Ihr wagt es“ fauchte Ariadne zurück und bäumte sich etwas auf:  
„Verschwindet ihr Pack von Waschweibern.“  
„Waschweiber“ kreischten die Frauen im Chor:  
„Der neue Herdenführer ist hier um sich eine Frau zu holen und nicht ein abartiges Mannsweib.“  
„Mannsweib“ Ariadne stieg wild auf die Hinterbeine und sprang den Frauen förmlich ins Gesicht, woraufhin diese kreischend flohen... aber auch damit drohten zurück zu kommen.  
Harry konnte sich ein Glucksen nicht verkneifen.  
Die Jägerin schnaubte den Frauen hinterher und wandte sich dann, mit einem sanften Lächeln, an Goliath.  
„Komm mit, ich zeige dir das Haus, wahrscheinlich wirst du aber den Eingang vergrößern müssen. Thor war sogar ein wenig kleiner als ich und entsprechend sieht seine Tür aus.“  
Der riesige Zentaur nickte ernst und folgte Ariadne dann.  
„Ich glaube den erlegten Fasan servieren wir lieber unserem neuen Herdenführer“ schmunzelte Aeron:  
„Was hat es jetzt mit der Steinschleuder auf sich?“  
„Es ist eine menschliche Geschichte, ein Riese mit dem Namen Goliath wurde allein mit dieser Waffe besiegt. Der Name ist seit dem ein Synonym für große Menschen. Man sagt „Er ist ein wahrer Goliath“ wenn jemand sehr groß ist. Die Freunde unseres neuen Herdenführers haben diesen Spitznamen sicher aus reiner Zuneigung gewählt, denn solche „Goliaths“ sind oft sehr gutmütig. Und weil es eine menschliche Geschichte ist, ein menschlicher Name, wird wohl die Feder auch ein menschliches Symbol dafür gewählt haben. Es ist eine Geschichte der Muggel, deswegen dachte ich nicht daran.“  
„Wir haben das alle nicht erwartet“ bestimmte Firenze, er hatte sich das Schauspiel aus sicherer Entfernung angesehen und kam nun zu seinem Vater, und Harry:  
„Aber es ist nicht sehr ungewöhnlich. In der Geschichte der Zentauren kamen oft große Herdenführer als Fremde ins Dorf, es war immer eine große Veränderung, und immer zum Guten.“  
„Wir wissen noch nicht was Goliath uns bringt“ nickte Aeron:  
„Aber erstmal hat er wohl schon das Herz unserer Ariadne für sich gewonnen. Und das ist etwas sehr gutes.“


	8. Chapter 8

Harry war vollkommen lautlos, als er sich durch das Dorf zum Haus des Herdenführers schlich. Mittlerweile war schon fast Mittag und Goliath ließ sich noch das Haus des Schamanen zeigen, stellte sich Eri vor und brummte Ariadne immer wieder gemütlich an. Aber noch zeigte sie keinerlei Anzeichen dafür, dass sie Goliath erlaubte ihr den Hof zu machen... eventuell wollte sie ihn noch etwas zappeln lassen, oder war sich selbst noch nicht sicher.  
Denn Kinder würden sie definitiv nicht haben, Harry nahm stark an das der Akt an sich genauso vollzogen wurde wie bei Pferden und das bedeutete, der Mann musste von hinten auf die Frau rauf.  
Der neue Herdenführer wog sicherlich eine Tonne, nein, bestimmt mehr, das konnte keine normale Zentaurin tragen.  
Und wer wusste schon wie groß das Kind wurde, welches dann ausgetragen werden musste.  
Am Ende brachte eine Schwangerschaft Ariadne um... und das wollte sicher keiner, erst recht nicht Goliath.  
Harry erreichte das Haus und schlich zum Eingang, als er plötzlich von Hinten gepackt wurde und sofort erstarrte.  
„Wieso schleichst du dich an das Haus des Herdenführers an“ wollte die Stimme von Acamar wissen. Er war auch einer von denen gewesen, die vor Goliath flohen, aber mittlerweile kehrten alle zurück und der riesige Zentaur verzieh ihnen.  
Er wusste ja selbst, dass er eine imposante Gestalt war und keiner gegen ihn ankam.  
„Ich... ich... ich...“ stotterte der junge Mann, das hätte er vielleicht nicht tun dürfen.  
„Du wolltest ihn hoffentlich nur belauschen“ schmunzelte Acamar und schob Harry zum Eingang rein, wo Beide etwas zu sehen bekamen, womit sie nicht rechneten.  
Hängeschränke!  
Genau zwei waren an der Wand des Hauses befestigt worden und Goliath faltete gerade eine Decke, und mehrere Westen, hinein.  
„Besuch“ stellte er fest, ohne sie gesehen zu haben:  
„Die Schränke sind Geschenke meiner ehemaligen Kollegen. So verzaubert, dass ich sie vergrößern und verkleinern kann, und sie auch selbst befestigen. Denn ich habe das gleiche Problem wie alle Zentauren, ich kann mich nicht sonderlich bücken und müsste mich für alles am Boden hinsetzen.“  
„Du hast wirklich für die Menschen gearbeitet“ stellte Acamar erstaunt fest:  
„Wie ist das? Haben sie dich ausgenutzt?“  
„Nein. Ich war ein gleichwertiger Kollege und später auch Chef. Ich habe fast hundert Jahre die Abteilung für magische Wesen geleitet. In Norwegen gibt es nicht nur mehrere Zentaurenherden, sondern auch eine Gorgonen-Kolonie und ganz im Norden Meermenschen. Und mit allen kam ich gut aus, deswegen wurde ich sehr geschätzt.“  
„Sprichst du norwegisch“ fragte Harry neugierig und Goliath wandte sich ihnen zu.  
„Ja, und schwedisch, finnisch, dänisch und ein bisschen isländisch. Ich hatte sehr viel Zeit alles zu lernen und mir war oft sehr langweilig, deswegen las ich viel und lernte dadurch. Das Einzige was mir noch Schwierigkeiten bereitet ist das Schreiben, aber das liegt nur daran, dass es für meine riesigen Hände kaum Schreibfedern gibt. Im Ministerium hatte ich eine Sekretärin dafür... was führt euch zu mir?“  
„Ich wollte mich als Stellvertreter anbieten“ nickte Acamar ernst:  
„Du wirst einen brauchen, spätestens dann, wenn du neue Eisen brauchst und zum Schmied musst.“  
„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht, und ich weiß auch schon wer mein Stellvertreter wird. Du bist es leider nicht. Ich will es gleich verkünden. Und was ist mit dir, Harry?“  
„Ich... ich... ich...“ stotterte der junge Mann, mit hochrotem Kopf, woraufhin Goliath fröhlich auflachte.  
„Du bist erst ein paar Tage hier, ich denke du willst mehr über die Zentauren lernen. Und über mich, komm her“ der Herdenführer langte nach ihm, packte ihn mit einer Hand vorsichtig an den Hüften und hob ihn hoch... um Harry auf seinen Rücken zu setzen.  
Sofort erstarrte Acamar vor Entsetzen und wurde fragend angesehen.  
Dann aber schien Goliath ein Licht aufzugehen.  
„Ich muss hier eindeutig noch viel arbeiten“ stellte er fest:  
„Denk nach, Bäumchen, ich lege mit jedem Schritt fast drei Meter zurück, Harry müsste viel rennen um mit mir mithalten zu können. Im Ministerium habe ich auch meine Kollegen getragen, wenn es schnell gehen musste und sie zum Ziel nicht apparieren durften. Besonders die Gorgonen erschrecken sich heftig, wenn man plötzlich vor ihnen auftaucht.  
Und die Braut des Zaubereiministers habe ich sogar zum Altar getragen. Das war eine besondere Ehre für mich, ich habe sozusagen ihren verstorbenen Vater ersetzt. Halt dich gut fest, Junge, will nicht das du da runter fällst.“  
Harry schluckte schwer, dann aber packte er die Weste des Herdenführers und ließ sich von ihm auf den Platz tragen. Alle anwesenden Zentauren sahen die Beiden dabei sehr entsetzt an, waren bleich geworden und rissen die Augen auf.  
„Du hast hier einige sehr merkwürdige Fellknubbel“ stellte Harry fest. Um sich von dem allgemeinen Entsetzen abzulenken, streichelte er Goliath vorsichtig über den Rücken.  
„Das Winterfell kommt, die Knubbel sind Verfilzungen.“  
„Dann sollten sie entfernt werden. Ich werde das später machen, und mir auch deinen Bauch ansehen.“  
„Dafür wäre ich dir sehr dankbar...“ Goliath wandte sich an die Zentauren:  
„Hört zu, und seht mich nicht an als würde ich euch alle fressen wollen. Ich bin es schon aufgrund meiner Größe gewöhnt Menschen auf dem Rücken zu tragen. Es ist nichts schlimmes dabei. Und besonders Harry, der ein Mitglied der Gemeinschaft ist, sollte auch von euch getragen werden. Denn wie ihr seht, hat er nur zwei Beine und ist damit wesentlich langsamer als alles was vier Beine hat.  
Ich will mit euch einige Dinge besprechen, auch in Bezug auf mich und wie ihr mit mir umzugehen habt.  
Erstens, wenn ich durchgehe dann lasst mich laufen. Versucht nicht mich mit den Netzen einzufangen, wie es sicher bei euch üblich ist. Ich habe aufgrund so einer Aktion schon mal drei Zentauren durch einen halben Wald gezogen. Sie hingen am Netz fest und einer hatte danach einen gebrochenen Knöchel. Er musste zu einem menschlichen Tierheiler gebracht werden.  
Wenn ich aus irgendeinem Grund durchgehe, dann lasst mich laufen, ich walze alles platt, bis ich in Wasser komme. Das stoppt mich dann.“  
„Hier ist ein See“ bemerkte Harry.  
„Den habe ich schon bei meiner Ankunft gesehen, wenn ich mich lenken kann, werde ich da rein laufen. Ich bin tatsächlich ein recht guter Schwimmer und kann mich auch in einem Meer gut über Wasser halten. Das ist ein Vorteil, den ich anderen Zentauren gegenüber habe.  
Der zweite Punkt ist, ich brauche ewig um aufzustehen. Also nicht nur zehn Minuten, sondern an die zwanzig, dreißig. Mein Körper ist sehr schwer und erschlafft vollkommen, teilweise werden sogar meine Beine taub. Ich bin deswegen immer früh wach, wenn es ein Problem gibt, dann kommt einfach ins Haus. Aber erwartet nicht, dass ich sofort mit euch komme, selbst nicht wenn es dringend ist. Das ist auch ein Grund wieso ich mich immer nur Abends hinsetze, den gesamten Tag über bin ich stehend anzutreffen.  
Und der dritte Punkt betrifft meinen Stellvertreter, ich habe Ariadne ausgewählt.“  
Sofort kam Bewegung in alle anwesenden Zentauren, außer Aeron und Eri, aber sogar Firenze schnaubte etwas ungehalten.  
„Sie ist eine Frau“ schimpfte ein Zentaur namens Loki:  
„Sie benimmt sich sowieso schon unnormal und abartig, da muss man das nicht noch unterstützen.“  
„Unnormal und abartig“ donnerte Goliath:  
„Ich gebe dir gleich einen Tritt in den Hintern, du Idiot. Sie ist die beste Frau, die man hier bekommen kann. Wo habt ihr nur diese mittelalterlichen Ansichten her? Meine Mutter, ja genau meine Mutter, war zweihundert Jahre lang Herdenführerin, solange bis sie im Kampf besiegt wurde. Und sie war eine verdammt gute Herdenführerin, hat trotzdem ein Kind geboren und sich um ihren Mann gekümmert. Sie war eine fantastische Kriegerin und hat mir den Umgang hiermit beigebracht.“ Goliath holte ein gigantisches Schwert aus der Luft und zeigte damit auf Loki.  
Die Waffe war so lang wie Harry hoch war und die Klinge ebenso breit wie der Junge selbst... und wahrscheinlich scharf wie die Zungen der „Waschweiber“.  
„Willst du sehen, wie ich damit kämpfen kann“ drohte Goliath und Loki schüttelte heftig den Kopf, woraufhin das Schwert wieder im Nichts verschwand:  
„Dann lass nie wieder so einen Mist ab. Ariadne wird Stellvertreterin, sie hat schon zugesagt. Gerade ist sie im Wald und holt ein Wildschwein für mich... denn selbst jagen kann ich nicht. Ich bin so laut, ich verjage jedes Tier sofort.“  
„Es ist nicht unsere Art“ meldete sich ein anderer Zentaur:  
„Genau wie wir keine Menschen tragen und uns nicht beschlagen lassen. Wir sind keine Pferde, keine Esel.“  
„Wir sind zur Hälfte Pferd“ bestimmte Goliath und wurde noch entsetzter angesehen:  
„Irgendein idiotischer Zauberer meinte ein Pferd mit einem Menschen zu verbinden und so wurden wir erschaffen. Wir sind kein natürliches Produkt, wir sind nichts was am Anfang gebraucht wurde. Zwar wurden wir irgendwann wichtig, nicht nur für Menschen, sondern auch für Götter, aber das gibt uns nicht das Recht, uns über das zu heben, aus dem wir geschaffen wurden.  
Wenn ich etwas bei den Menschen gelernt habe, dann Demut und Dankbarkeit.  
Dankbarkeit dafür, dass ich leben kann, arbeiten, Freunde finden, auch wenn ich anders bin als alle anderen. Es gibt keinen Zentauren, der so ist wie ich. Selbst in der Anatomie. Ihr habt euer Herz und eure Lunge in der Brust, alle anderen Organe im unteren Körper. Ich habe nur meine Lunge in der Brust, das Herz ist mit im unteren Körper. Durch diese „Abnormalität“ kann ich ganz Skandinavien in sechs Stunden durchqueren, ich muss keine Pause machen, normale Zentauren brauchen dafür fast vierundzwanzig Stunden und müssen rasten. Meine Lunge nimmt meine ganze Brust ein, so groß ist sie.  
Und trotz der Tatsache das ich anders bin, habe ich meinen Weg gefunden. Doch nicht damit, dass ich mich über andere stellte, sondern damit, dass ich erkannte was ich bin, wie ich bin und das meine Existenz einen bestimmten Sinn hat. Ich stellte mich auf die gleiche Ebene wie die Menschen, war ihr geschätzter Kollege und auch Freund. Wenn wir zu einem Einsatz mussten, dann packte ich sie mir auf den Rücken und trug sie an unser Ziel, selbst dann noch als ich ihr Chef war. Dafür wurde ich zu jeder Weihnachtsfeier eingeladen, trug Bräute zum Altar und das halbe Ministerium weinte, als ich mich für immer verabschiedete. Und wisst ihr noch was, ich besitze ein Verlies in Gringotts, und das ist bis zur Decke gefüllt. Denn meine Unterkunft und meine Verpflegung wurden vom Ministerium bezahlt, trotzdem habe ich noch ordentlich Lohn bekommen. Ich gehe an das Geld nur, wenn ich den Schmied bezahlen muss, oder den Heiler... und sicher auch bald für meine Ehefrau.  
Ich scheue mich nicht davor in Hogsmeade einzukaufen, erst recht nicht im Winter, denn ich verdrücke rund drei Wildschweine am Tag. Das kriegt ihr alle niemals erlegt, da muss ich doch zum Metzger um mich selbst satt zu bekommen.  
Und noch etwas, ich brauche die Hufeisen, ich brauchte sie immer, selbst meine Mutter grub Gold aus um den Schmied zu bezahlen. Denn ich brauche einen festeren Halt auf Stein und Waldboden, als ihr. Ich wiege fast zwei Tonnen, ihr maximal eine, was meint ihr wie meine Hufe irgendwann aussehen würden, wenn ich keine Eisen trage? Die müssen mich doch tragen.  
Ich werde euch Demut und Dankbarkeit schon beibringen, ich und dieser Junge hier, an ihm könnt ihr lernen wie man sich Menschen gegenüber zu benehmen hat. Und ganz besonders Freunden gegenüber.“  
Es war still geworden auf dem Platz, Ariadne kam aus dem Wald und hatte ein großes Wildschwein dabei. Sofort stürmten die drei „Waschweiber“ herbei und wollten es für Goliath zubereiten.  
„Verschwindet“ zischelte die Jägerin böse:  
„Ich mache das selbst.“  
„Dein Essen wird ihm nicht schmecken“ schimpften die Drei:  
„Du bist schon Stellvertreterin, eine von uns wird seine Ehefrau.“  
Und schon flog den drei Frauen das Wildschwein um die Ohren, gejagt von Ariadne flohen sie kreischend, drohten aber auch damit, dass es noch nicht vorbei war.  
„Ich glaube du musst deine Stellvertreterin bald umwerben“ schmunzelte Harry und zupfte an einer Verfilzung herum.  
„Dann kann ich gleich in Hogsmeade nicht nur Blumen und Schokolade kaufen, sondern auch deinen Standard-Zauberstab anfordern.“  
„Und damit zaubere ich dir diese Verfilzungen einfach weg“ versprach Harry sofort und riss dann das unnütze Stück Fell kraftvoll ab.


	9. Chapter 9

Die Sonne war noch nicht vollständig aufgegangen als Harry, herzhaft gähnend, aus dem Haus von Hermes kam und eigentlich sofort zu seiner bevorzugten Stelle im Wald wollte. Dort wo er sein eigenes Geschäft hinterließ, weit weg vom Haufen der Zentauren.  
Ob der Haufen ein guter Dünger war?  
Eventuell konnte Goliath ihm ein paar Aussaaten in Hogsmeade besorgen und Harry nutzte den weichen Boden des verbotenen Waldes um ein paar Möhren und Kohlköpfe anzubauen.  
Das würde auf jeden Fall seinen Speiseplan ein wenig erweitern, denn bisher gab es nur Fleisch, Wurzeln und Kräuter.  
Definitiv aber war der Platz einer der hellsten Orte im ganzen Wald, Harry blinzelte und sah dann wie einige Zentauren Lehm und Steine herum trugen.  
Eindeutig wurde es im Dorf nie langweilig.  
Und so ging er zu seinem „Klo“, erledigte alles und kehrte dann auf den Platz zurück, wo es nun noch geschäftiger zuging als zuvor.  
„Guten Morgen“ begrüßte Goliath den Jungen lächelnd, Harry hatte ihn natürlich schon längst bemerkt, so jemand konnte sich einfach nicht anschleichen:  
„Deine Haltung sieht leicht schief aus.“  
„Ich brauche unbedingt so etwas wie ein Bett“ murmelte der junge Mann:  
„Im Grunde bin ich mit dem Heulager zufrieden, aber langsam schmerzt mich auch das Liegen darauf etwas.“  
„Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen, du bist es einfach nicht gewöhnt. Schau, die Jungs bauen dein Haus“ nickte Goliath den Zentauren entgegen und Harry klappte der Mund, vor Erstaunen, auf:  
„Du kannst nicht auf ewig bei Hermes wohnen, da habe ich die Bäumchen ein wenig angetrieben. Sie meinten, das Haus wäre heute Abend fertig und dann kannst du dich dort auch einrichten wie du möchtest.“  
„Erstmal wird es da nicht viel geben, ich brauche einen Zauberstab um mindestens ein paar Holzstücke in ein Bett zu verwandeln. Und ein Tisch wäre auch nicht schlecht, vielleicht ein Schrank.“  
„Den Stab besorgen wir dir schon, aber erstmal kann ich aus dem Dorf nicht raus. Die denken sonst gleich, sie können hier einen Tanz aufführen und meine Autorität untergraben. Dabei hätte ich wirklich gerne einen Rinderbraten vom Metzger. Ich liebe gutes Fleisch einfach zu sehr.“  
„Wieso schickst du nicht jemanden, Firenze zum Beispiel. Er hat schon in Hogwarts unterrichtet und kennt sich deswegen mit den Menschen aus. Wobei ich nicht weiß, ob er jemals eingekauft hat.“  
„Ich werde ihn gleich trotzdem einmal fragen. Danke für den Tipp, hätte nicht gedacht das auch einer von denen hier sich jemals aus dem Wald heraus getraut hätte. Selbst Ariadne schaut teilweise sehr entsetzt, wenn ich von meiner Zeit bei den Menschen erzähle.“  
„Sie müssen sich auch erst noch dran gewöhnen. Erst zieht ein Mensch bei ihnen ein, weil die Kräuter sagen, es wäre gut für sie und dann kommt ein Zentaur, der sogar Auror war...“ Harry atmete tief durch und wurde von Goliath fragend angesehen:  
„Ich wollte eigentlich auch Auror werden, einmal, vor Jahren. Schon vor der Schlacht hatte ich dieses Ziel schon wieder verworfen... aber es war sehr lange ein Traum von mir gewesen.“  
„Manchmal ändern sich Träume auch. In meiner Jugend wollte ich unbedingt Jäger werden und lernte den Umgang mit dem Bogen, aber je mehr ich wuchs, umso größer wurden auch meine Hände, Hufe, alles an mir eben und dann zerbrach ich plötzlich die Pfeile zwischen meinen Fingern. Ich konnte den Bogen nicht mehr spannen und das schlimmste war... meine Augen wurden schlechter.“  
„Wegen deinem Wachstum?“  
„Ich wuchs zu schnell, das haben mir später die Menschen erklärt. Das hat meinen Sehsinn beeinträchtigt und tatsächlich gibt es das auch bei den Menschen. Ich ging sehr früh zu ihnen, meine Mutter schlug es mir vor, weil der Schamane nichts für mich tun konnte. Zwei mittlere Goldstücke hat mich der Heilzauber gekostet, und das hier...“ Er zog eine kleine Brille aus seiner Westentasche:  
„Die ist zum Lesen“ er steckte sie wieder ein:  
„Was ich dir aber sagen will... als ich vom Heiler zurückkehrte, konnte ich zwar wieder gut sehen, aber immer noch keinen Bogen spannen. Also brachte mir meine Mutter den Kampf mit dem Schwert bei und ich wurde ein Dorfwächter. Ein Krieger, der auf das Dorf aufpasste. Doch dann wurde meine Mutter im Kampf besiegt und der neue Herdenführer sah in mir eine Gefahr für seinen Posten, er schickte mich weg. Es war sein gutes Recht. Erst versuchte ich es bei anderen Herden, dann aber kehrte ich zu den Menschen zurück und blieb bei ihnen.“  
„Was haben deine Eltern dazu gesagt?“  
„Ich war erwachsen und ich durfte sie ja besuchen, bis zu ihrem Tod sah ich sie regelmäßig. Aber ich habe bei den Menschen auch gelernt, dass ich entweder bei ihnen bleiben muss, oder irgendwo anders die Führung über eine Herde übernehmen. Anders kann ich nicht friedlich leben, entweder ich sage wo es lang geht, oder ich integriere mich bei den Menschen. Meine Träume und Ziele haben sich geändert, als ich Norwegen verließ wollte ich eine Frau finden und wusste auch schon, das kann ich nur, wenn ich Herdenführer werde.“  
„Du hast Ariadne gesehen und sofort gehandelt“ schmunzelte Harry leise und Goliath nickte zustimmend.  
„Sie ist die perfekte Frau für mich, auch aufgrund ihrer Fähigkeiten.  
Ich habe ihr jedenfalls schon dreimal gesagt wie hübsch ich sie finde, und einmal bewunderte ich ihre Jagdfähigkeiten. Auch der Mann muss etwas tun, sonst weiß die Frau nicht, dass er ihr gerne den Hof machen würde. Aber sie ist es, die es ihm erlaubt und bisher hat sie noch nichts derartiges gesagt. Eventuell möchte sie mich zappeln lassen, oder sie überlegt noch, denn sie weiß, dass ich kein Kind zeugen kann.“  
Goliath holte sich Harry auf den Rücken, dort hatte der Junge am Tag zuvor noch alle Verfilzungen abgeschnitten. Und auch am Bauch war er fündig geworden, zum Glück aber konnte Goliath so gut schwimmen, dass er öfters baden ging als seine Artgenossen. Er war sauber und das Fell weich, der Verfilzungen kamen von den Bewegungen und dem Aufkommen des Winterfells.  
„Zeugen könntest du wahrscheinlich schon, und es gäbe sicher auch eine Möglichkeit der künstlichen Befruchtung. Aber ich weiß nicht ob Ariadne dein Kind austragen könnte, wie hat es deine Mutter geschafft dich auszutragen? Beziehungsweise, warst du schon als Kind so groß?“  
„Ja, ich war bei meiner Geburt schon so groß, wie ein fünfjähriges unserer Kinder. In Skandinavien sind alle Zentauren etwas kräftiger, ihr nennt es „Kaltblüter“ und deswegen war es zwar mühsam, und risikoreich, aber machbar. Es gab auch Komplikationen, weil ich das erste Kind meiner Mutter war... und auch das letzte. Aber mit einem Kaiserschnitt hat der Schamane mich dann auch gesund auf die Welt bekommen. Meine Mutter sagte immer, die Narbe des Schnittes wäre die ihres größten Kampfes gewesen, und ihres größten Triumphs. Sie war sehr stolz auf mich, und auch auf meinen Werdegang. Sie hat noch erlebt wie ich Leiter der Abteilung wurde.“  
„Meine Mutter starb, als ich ein Jahr war.“  
„Und ich bin sicher, sie sieht dich jetzt und ist sehr stolz auf dich. Nicht nur weil du Voldemort getötet hast, sondern auch weil du deinen Weg gehst. Das es dich nun in ein Zentaurendorf verschlagen hat, war vielleicht etwas, was das Schicksal für dich vorhersah. Hier hast du deine Ruhe und bist sicher. Wir müssen uns nur etwas wegen der Ratte überlegen, der Nachtwächter achtet laut Aeron schon darauf. Aber so ein Animagus ist auch in seiner Gestalt klug wie ein Mensch, er wird abwarten bis der Wächter weit weg ist und dann zu dir ins Haus kommen.“  
„Das sind keine schönen Aussichten.“  
„Deswegen legen wir auch einen Schutzzauber auf dein neues Heim. Aeron wird ihn wirken, sobald es fertig ist. Es ist ein Schutz vor Menschen, den wir für dich mit deinem Blut aufheben. Das bedeutet, jeder Mensch, der zu dir rein will, stirbt an der Tür, außer du, denn dein Blut kennt der Zauber dann.“  
„Und nehmen wir an, ich finde irgendwann einmal...“  
„Einen Partner?“  
„Dann können wir sein Blut hinzufügen, beziehungsweise der Schamane dann. Nächste Nacht schläfst du noch bei Hermes, Morgen tanzt Aeron um dein Haus herum, opfert ein paar Kaninchen und schmiert dein Blut an den Eingang.  
Dieser Zauber wird eigentlich nicht mehr benutzt, er ist zur barbarisch, aber dieser Animagus will deinen Tod...“  
„Er hat meine Eltern an Voldemort verraten und ist im Grunde auch für den Tod meines Paten verantwortlich. Und er will Rache für den Tod von Voldemort... ich glaube ich werde ihm nicht nachtrauern, wenn dann die tote Ratte vor meiner Tür liegt. Aber ist der Zauber wirklich sicher, kommen nur Menschen nicht hindurch?“  
„Nur vollständige Menschen. Da dein Verfolger eindeutig einer ist, magische Wesen können kein Animagus sein, wird er sicher der Einzige sein, der an der Tür stirbt.“  
„Ein Werwolf... bei der Schlacht wurde ich von einem Werwolf gerettet, er sagte er wolle mich finden und er könne es auch im Wald.“  
„Er hat dich gerettet?“  
„Ja, vor der Ratte, und er sagte auch, im Notfall solle ich in den Wald laufen und auf dem Pfad bleiben.“  
„Dann werden wir ihn freundlich empfangen, wenn er hier dann eines Tages auftaucht. Der Zauber wirkt auch auf ihn nicht, denn Werwölfe sind keine Menschen mehr. Die knurrenden Jungs haben zur Zeit einen schlechten Stand draußen, viele behaupten du wärst von einem gefressen worden. Vielleicht hat irgendjemand gesehen wie er dich rettete und dann warst du plötzlich weg...“  
„Oder sie suchen nur einen Sündenbock für meinen Tod. Aber ich denke die Werwölfe kommen damit klar. Sie lachen sicher über die Behauptungen, für die es auch keine Beweise gibt.“  
„Da hast du wahrscheinlich recht. Also, wir legen den Zauber auf dein Haus, schmieren dein Blut an den Eingang, so das du nicht betroffen bist, und dann warten wir einfach bis die tote Ratte vor der Tür liegt. Wenn der Feind tot ist, können wir auch den Zauber wieder runter nehmen. Aber das überlegen wir dann erst. So jetzt will ich eine kleine Runde um das Dorf herum gehen, dich nehme ich einfach mit...“  
Er hielt inne, als Ariadne auf ihn zukam und dabei noch stolzer als zuvor wirkte. Sie trug etwas aus Leder mit sich, was Harry als reich verzierte Weste erkannte.  
„Ich habe dir die Weste von Thor vergrößert und neu bestickt“ verkündete sie, Harry half Goliath sofort diese anzuziehen. Und dabei erkannte er, dass diese Lederwesten eindeutig nicht nur Kleidung waren. Sie zeigten den Rang und Stand des Zentauren, viele Frauen trugen keine, aber zum Beispiel Eri, und nun auch Ariadne eine mit mehreren Verzierungen.  
„Sie steht dir sehr gut“ bestimmte die Stellvertreterin ernst und nickte Goliath zu:  
„Deiner würdig. Und es gibt auch nur eine Frau, die deiner würdig ist, an deiner Seite stehen sollte. Ich erlaube dir hiermit mich zu umwerben.“ Sie ging mit hoch erhobenem Kopf weg, Goliath rieb sich über das bärtige Kinn. Aber kaum war Ariadne weg, kamen die drei Waschweiber zum Herdenführer und erlaubten ihm, sie zu umwerben.  
Dabei priesen sie ihre Kochkünste an, konnten nähen, sticken und das Fell bürsten, und natürlich alles besser als Ariadne.  
Dann versuchten die drei so stolz wie die Stellvertreterin davon zu schreiten, Harry empfand sie aber eher wie Hühner, die um den vermeintlich einzigen Gockel herum wackelten.  
„Du wirst doch hoffentlich Ariadne umwerben?“  
„Natürlich. Die drei Blümchen da haben auch bei den anderen Männern Chancen. Das Schicksal aber scheint Ariadne für mich ausgesucht zu haben, und wer bin ich denn, dass ich mich dagegen sträube. Komm gehen wir, wenn wir auf unserem Weg ein paar hübsche Pflanzen sehen, könntest du sie mir gleich pflücken und dann bringe ich sie meiner zukünftigen Ehefrau... Der schönsten Blume des ganzen Waldes.“


	10. Chapter 10

„Harry, was machst du gerade“Aeron kam zu dem Jungen, welcher vor dem Haus von Hermes saß und einfach nur die Zentauren auf dem Platz zu beobachten schien. Einige von ihnen bauten an seinem Haus, andere erledigten das was sie jeden Tag machten. Manchmal tauchten Goliath oder Ariadne auf, Firenze oder Acamar. Der Herdenführer war ungefähr zehn Minuten zuvor in den Wald gegangen und kehrte bisher nicht zurück, Ariadne blieb in seinem Haus.  
„Nichts“ nickte Harry nachdenklich und der alte Schamane ließ sich neben ihm nieder.  
„Dann habe ich dich ja gut angetroffen. Ich will etwas testen, und wenn es klappt, bist du eventuell dann nicht nur mir behilflich, sondern auch dir selbst.“ Er holte ein Stück Holz und ein Messer hervor, drückte Harry beides in die Hände.  
„Ich möchte das du eine Feder aus Holz erschaffst, schnitze sie. Ich brauche sie um mehr aus der Phönixfeder heraus zu bekommen. Mir scheint, die Feder will mir noch etwas sagen, wenn ich eine aus Holz daneben verbrenne, kann ich es ihr vielleicht entlocken.“  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich so etwas kann“ staunte Harry, damit hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet:  
„Kannst du es nicht selbst?“  
„Ach so ein alter Zentaur wie ich, meine Augen sind einfach nicht mehr gut genug dafür“ nickte Aeron ernst:  
„Vielleicht hilft es dir, wenn du etwas Magie in das Messer fließen lässt.“  
„In das Messer... fließen lassen?“  
„Ah ich sehe schon, das wurde dir an der Schule wohl nicht beigebracht. Dein Stab war doch im Grunde nur ein Stück Holz, oder? Die Feder hatte magische Fähigkeiten, aber sie hat sicherlich deine magische Energie genommen um jeden Zauber wirken zu können. Und du hast diese wahrscheinlich unbewusst an den Stab gegeben... du musst dir bewusst werden, was du tust. Magie in etwas fließen zu lassen ist wie das Atmen, entweder du tust es bewusst, oder unbewusst. Konzentriere dich auf das Messer und lass deine magische Energie hinein atmen, stelle dir vor wie die Feder aussehen soll und dann führe das Messer.“  
Harry sah den Schamanen mit offenem Mund an, dann blickte er auf das Holz und das Messer.  
„Trau dich, es ist das was wir Zentauren ständig machen... dein Körper hat vielleicht Grenzen, aber nicht dein Geist. Du bist frei, Harry, jetzt bist du endlich frei und das sollte dir bewusst werden.“  
„Ich werde immer noch bedroht, Goliath hat mir verboten das Dorf alleine zu verlassen. Nicht nur wegen dem was im Wald lauert, sondern auch was die Ratte angeht... Peter... ich spüre förmlich das er noch lebt und auf den perfekten Moment wartet. Er könnte jetzt...“  
„Das Holz, Harry, und das Messer. Denk nicht an den Feind, wenn du dich wegen ihm sorgst, dann wirst du erst recht zur leichten Beute. Der Hirsch, der hinter jedem Baum einen Jäger vermutet, frisst nicht mehr, vor Angst, und wird schwach, er kippt um und der Jäger nimmt ihn ganz einfach mit heim.“  
„Du hast recht“ seufzte Harry und sah auf das einfache Messer in seiner Hand. Es war im Grunde nur ein Holzgriff mit einer Klinge aus einfachem Eisen. Er wusste mittlerweile, dass die Zentauren Gold und andere Metalle finden, und magisch ausgraben, konnten. Eisen schmolzen sie für ihre Waffen, je geschickter der Waffenschmied einer Herde war, umso besser die Waffe. In dieser Herde war es, passend zum Namen, Helios, der es schon von seinem Vater gelernt hatte und dieser von dessen Vater. Eindeutig war dieses Messer nicht von Helios gemacht worden, oder Aeron benutzte es schon seit Jahrhunderten.  
Das Holz war einfache Eiche, Harry legte die Klinge darauf und atmete tief ein, als er ausatmete schien sich das Messer wie von Selbst durch das Holz zu bewegen. Er hielt es im Grunde nur fest, führte es aber nicht mehr bewusst... in seinen Gedanken sah er plötzlich hunderte von Federn, die von Fawkes, die von Hedwig... Hedwig... wie sehr er seine kleine Eule doch vermisste.  
Harry sah atmete wieder bewusst ein und sah mit dem Ausatmen auf das Holz in seiner Hand. Das war keine Feder, das war eine Eule, Hedwig.  
Und sie war so perfekt geworden, dass er glaubte sie würde jeden Moment zum Leben erwachen.  
Dann wurde ihm plötzlich bewusst, dass er diese Holzeule geschaffen hatte, erschrocken schnappte er nach Luft.  
„Das ist zwar keine Feder, aber ich habe dich sowieso angelogen. Ich wollte nur wissen, ob du Talent zum Schnitzen besitzt. Und es ist eindeutig. Nun denke darüber nach, was du tun kannst. Das Messer darfst du behalten.“  
Aeron stand auf, er musste schon vorher angefangen haben sich aufzurichten, und ging einfach weg, ließ Harry mit seiner Eule, und dem Messer, zurück.  
Der sah wieder auf die Figur und quietschte im nächsten Moment erschrocken auf, warf alles von sich und starrte darauf. Etwas was Acamar auf den Plan rief, der wohl aber sowieso gerade auf dem Weg zu Hermes gewesen war.  
Harry hatte schnell herausgefunden, dass die Beiden gleich alt waren und nicht nur zusammen aufwuchsen, sondern auch das ein oder andere Gelage hinter sich hatten. Wacholderbeerenlikör, gebraut von den Frauen. Eine magische Wacholderart hatte sich im verbotenen Wald angesiedelt, essen konnte man die Beeren nicht, aber als Alkohol schienen sie dann doch genießbar zu sein.  
Und jede Kultur, egal ob Mensch oder magisches Wesen, hatte seinen eigenen Alkohol. Da bildeten die Zentauren keine Ausnahme.  
„Hast du das gemacht“ Acamar konnte sich nicht bücken, aber er konnte zumindest die kleine Figur zu sich hoch schweben lassen:  
„Das kannst du eindeutig besser als jede unserer Frauen... und wahrscheinlich auch besser als jeder unserer Männer. Sie sieht aus wie lebendig. Ich habe Aeron weggehen sehen und das ist sein Messer, hat er dir gezeigt wie es geht? Bist du deswegen so erschrocken?“  
Und die Zentauren waren nicht so dumm, wie die meisten Menschen es von ihnen dachten. Sie begriffen schnell, sofern sie es auch wollten und ihr Glaube, oder Aberglaube, es zuließ.  
„Ich... ich kann es nicht glauben“ schnappte der junge Mann nach Luft.  
„Als ich das erste mal, mit einem Pfeil, ein Wildschwein erlegte, da konnte ich es auch nicht glauben“ nickte Acamar ernst:  
„Aber dann aß ich später von dem Fleisch und war der glücklichste Zentaur des ganzen Dorfes. Du wirst irgendwann auch die Früchte deines Talentes ernten. Zeig es doch Goliath.“  
„Du hast recht, ich zeige es Goliath“ Harry sprang auf, nahm Messer und Eule, lief damit direkt zum Haus des Herdenführers, aber der war nicht da. Ariadne hingegen schien gerade für ihn zu kochen.  
„Suchst du Goliath, er wollte mir wilde Pflaumen aus dem Wald holen. Lauf nicht allein zu ihm.“  
„Ich weiß wo der Baum ist, wir hatten ihn heute Morgen entdeckt, als wir einmal um das Dorf gingen.“  
„Nimm trotzdem jemanden mit“ bestimmte Ariadne:  
„Höre auf uns, es ist zu deinem besten. Du scheinst mir auch aufgebracht, ist etwas passiert?“  
„Nein, also ja, aber nichts was die Herde angeht. Harry lief wieder auf den Platz und schnappte sich Firenze, zog ihn mit zum Pflaumenbaum. Dort versuchte Goliath tatsächlich gerade die besonders saftigen, jungen Pflaumen aus der Krone zu holen.  
„Harry, du bist genau der, den ich jetzt brauche“ freute er sich und hob sich den Jungen auf den Rücken:  
„Kletter auf meine Schultern und pflücke ein paar besonders schöne. Ich habe sie Ariadne versprochen. Firenze bleib hier, falls er dorthin fällt, wo ich ihn nicht fangen kann.“  
Harry zögerte, dann gab er Goliath aber doch die Eule, und das Messer, in die Hand und kletterte auf dessen Schulter. Er pflückte die Pflaumen und steckte sie in sein Hemd, schwankte dabei etwas, konnte sich aber doch gut halten.  
„Hast du das gemacht, Harry“ wollte Goliath wissen, Harry sah es nicht, aber er schien die Figur zu betrachten.  
„Ja, Aeron hat mir gezeigt wie es geht... ich... bin irgendwie erschrocken darüber.“  
„Dafür hast du das aber sehr gut gemacht. Sie wirkt fast schon lebendig... hast du genug Pflaumen?“  
„Ich habe nur die besten rausgesucht“ er rutschte auf den Pferderücken des Herdenführers runter und Firenze nahm die Pflaumen an:  
„Was denkst du?“  
„Das ich noch nie eine schönere Schnitzarbeit gesehen habe. Du solltest dein Talent weiter nutzen. Mach mir doch etwas schönes für Ariadne, ich gebe dir auch etwas dafür.“  
„Du könntest Samen für mich kaufen gehen, Karotten, Kohl, Weizen...“ überlegte Harry sofort, eventuell würde er sogar sehr bald die Früchte seines Talentes ernten:  
„Aber bevor ich etwas mache, was du Ariadne schenkst, will ich noch etwas üben und vor allem in meinem eigenen Haus sitzen. Dort habe ich dann auch meine Ruhe.“  
„Da hast du nicht unrecht, gehen wir zurück ins Dorf und sehen nach wie weit die Jungs sind. Es ist sehr gut, dass du nicht allein hierher gelaufen bist.“  
Goliath trug den Jungen zurück ins Dorf und tatsächlich stand zumindest schon mal ein Teil des Hauses. Es wurde nicht sehr groß, aber Harry brauchte auch nicht viel Platz. Ihm reichte eine Feuerstelle und eine Wand, an der er sein Bett stellen konnte. Dann vielleicht noch ein kleiner Tisch, mit Stuhl, den Rest konnte man mit einem Teppich gemütlich machen.  
„Sieht doch schon ganz gut aus“ nickte Firenze und übergab die Pflaumen an Goliath, der Harry daraufhin in sein Haus trug und die Früchte dort Ariadne schenkte.  
„Ich danke dir“ sie streckte sich etwas und gab Goliath einen Kuss auf die Wange, nur einen flüchtigen, denn zu viele Hoffnungen durfte sie ihm noch nicht machen. Er hatte erst angefangen sie zu umwerben, so etwas dauerte mindestens einen Monat und steigerte sich langsam.  
Trotzdem wurde der große, starke Herdenführer augenblicklich knallrot und schaffte es nur noch nuschelnd Harry zum Essen einzuladen.  
„Ja bleib ruhig“ nickte Ariadne lächelnd:  
„Ich habe einen Haseneintopf gemacht, der wird dir schmecken.“


	11. Chapter 11

„So das dürfte reichen“ Aeron hatte eine halbe Stunde, am frühen Morgen, vor Harrys neuem Haus herum getanzt, dann ein paar Kaninchen geopfert und zuletzt mit dem Blut des Jungen einige merkwürdige Symbole über die Tür geschrieben.  
„Und ich kippe jetzt nicht tot um, wenn ich da rein gehe“ fragte Harry besorgt:  
„Nicht, dass ich dir nicht vertraue, aber immerhin ist der Zauber erschaffen worden um...“ Weiter kam er nicht, Goliath hatte ihn einfach in das leere Haus geschubst und lachte fröhlich auf, als er Harry am Boden hocken sah.  
„Siehst du, hat doch funktioniert“ freute er sich und empfing ein paar fast schon tödliche Blicke von dem jungen Mann:  
„Sei nicht böse auf mich, Harry, aber bis du mit deiner Ansprache fertig gewesen wärst, hätten wir Aerons Asche aufsammeln müssen. Wir sind alle nicht mehr so jung wie du und haben noch viel zu tun.“  
„Ich hätte auch tot umkippen können“ kam Harry angesprungen und wurde sofort von Goliath geschnappt, hochgehoben und da lachten sie auch schon fröhlich.  
„Dann wäre dir Aeron gleich in die ewigen Jagdgründe gefolgt, und das weiß er auch“ Goliath setzte sich seinen kleinen Menschenfreund auf den Rücken, wo dieser ihm fies ins Fell kniff:  
„Du lästige kleine Fliege!“  
Goliath lachte böse auf, sah kurz nach Hinten und schlug dann aus wie ein buckelndes Pferd. Harry quietschte erschrocken auf, machte einen Satz und wurde von Firenze geistesgegenwärtig aufgefangen.  
„Goliath“ quietschte Harry zwischen Lachen und Entsetzen, aber der Herdenführer lachte ebenfalls und schien genau gewusst zu haben, dass einer der anderen Zentauren schnell genug war.  
„Das kommt davon, wenn man mich ärgert“ polterte Goliath fröhlich und erstarrte im nächsten Moment fast vollkommen, dann zuckten seine Ohren, nicht aber die der anderen. Ein Zentaur, der dem Herdenführer fremd war, nicht aber den anderen, schien sich auf das Dorf zuzubewegen.  
Etwas was Harry schon von Aeron lernte, und er lernte jeden Tag mehr über die Zentauren... nicht nur von dem Schamanen, sondern auch von allen anderen.  
„Wer kommt da“ fragte Goliath sofort.  
„Bane“ nickte Firenze und übergab Harry an den Herdenführer:  
„Beschütze ihn. Bane hasst alle Menschen. Er könnte ihn eventuell sofort angreifen, wenn er ihn sieht. Besonders auf Harry ist er nicht gut zu sprechen, da ich ihn vor Jahren einmal auf meinem Rücken trug.“  
„Ich nehme stark an, die Menschen messen eure Freundlichkeit an dem was sie bei Bane bisher sahen“ wollte Goliath wissen und Harry kletterte schnell auf dessen Rücken zurück, die Zentauren nickten langsam. Zwar waren sie misstrauisch den Menschen gegenüber, aber sie hassten diese nicht wirklich... das tat nur Bane.  
„Und wieso ist Bane nicht immer hier“ fragte Goliath neugierig, holte sein Schwert hervor.  
„Er ist Jäger, und ein Einzelgänger. Früher haben wir versucht ihn als Dorfwächter einzusetzen... aber ich will es mal so sagen, er ist auch der einzige Mann den Ariadne nicht gefragt hat. Er ist eine sehr unangenehme Gesellschaft“ erzählte Aeron:  
„Hoffen wir, dass er nur kommt um Fleisch abzuliefern, oder um den neuen Herdenführer zu sehen.“  
Schritte von Hufen waren zu hören, welche sich dem Dorf näherten und Harry versuchte sich hinter Goliaths Menschenrücken so gut wie möglich zu verstecken.  
Aber trotz der Größe war das etwas schwer, Bane würde ihn wohl sofort entdecken.  
„Hast du Angst vor ihm“ fragte der große Herdenführer gemütlich.  
„Ich war sehr jung, als das mit ihm passierte. Er war... sagen wir... eine traumatische Erfahrung.“  
„Ich hatte früher, wie so viele Zentauren, Angst vor tiefem Wasser. Bis ich einmal durchging und ins Meer lief. Dort sah ich, dass es gar nicht schlimm ist und ich sogar sehr gut schwimmen kann. Ich brachte meiner Mutter wunderschöne Muscheln mit und meine Angst war für immer verschwunden. Bane ist dein tiefes Wasser... sollte er jedoch versuchen dich anzugreifen, wird er mein Schwert kennenlernen. Vom Wert her, für die Herde, hast du ihn schon längst überholt.“  
Die Schritte kamen näher und dann betrat Bane tatsächlich das Dorf. Harry fragte sich aber nicht einmal ansatzweise, woher die Zentauren wussten wer da kam, das hatte sicher etwas mit ihrer Magie zu tun. Und gerade hatte der junge Mann sowieso andere Sorgen... doch wieso eigentlich? Er saß bei Goliath auf dem Rücken und dieser hielt sein gigantisches Schwert in den Händen.  
Zudem schien Bane recht erschrocken zu sein, als er seinen neuen „Chef“ sah.  
Sofort beugte er seinen Kopf leicht, zollte Goliath so Respekt, aber bemerkte dabei auch Harry... der sofort wieder versuchte sich zu verstecken.  
„Du hast kein Fleisch mitgebracht“ stellte der Herdenführer mit ruhiger Stimme fest:  
„Was führt dich also in das Dorf?“  
„Ich bin gekommen um dich zu begrüßen“ antwortete Bane ruhig, ließ aber seinen Gegenüber auch nicht aus den Augen, und erst recht nicht dessen Schwert.  
„Dann grüße ich dich auch. Man erzählte mir schon von dir...“  
„Ja.“  
„Du bist dir hoffentlich im Klaren darüber, dass hier nun ein anderer Wind weht? Und du hast die Wahl, dich anpassen oder wieder in den Wald gehen.“ Harry hielt die Luft an, denn nun erfüllte Stille ihn, den Platz, alle Zentauren und das ganze Dorf.  
„Ich gehe besser wieder...“ bestimmte Bane dann und Harry fielen tausend Steine vom Herzen. Der wilde Zentaur wandte sich um, doch Goliath hielt ihn auf.  
„Ich habe noch einen Auftrag für dich, und auch für alle anderen, ständigen Jäger im Wald. Du wirst ihnen diese Nachricht überbringen. Ich will das sie jede Ratte in dem Wald töten, ohne zu zögern, am Besten mit einem Schlag direkt durchs Herz. Derjenige der mir in einer Woche die meisten toten Ratten bringt, bekommt ein Geschenk.“  
„Darf ich fragen wieso wir das tun sollen“ entgegnete Bane.  
„Harry hier wird von einem Menschen bedroht, der sich in eine Ratte verwandeln kann. Und er wird sich auch nach seinem Tod in seine menschliche Gestalt verwandeln. Derjenige der mir seine Leiche bringt, der bekommt eine besondere Ehrung. Und auch Harry wird sich bestimmt erkenntlich zeigen.“  
„Ein Animagus. Ich kenne ihn“ verkündete Bane:  
„Ich sah ihn oft wie er mit Voldemort durch den Wald ging und ihm in jeglicher Hinsicht diente. Ich glaube die Menschen nennen so etwas... Arschkriecher.  
Ich spüre keinen Zauberstab bei Harry Potter und auch dessen Angst vor mir. Ich werde nicht nur den anderen Jägern davon berichten, sondern mich auch persönlich um diese Bedrohung kümmern.“ Bane verließ das Dorf wieder und Harry ließ sich tief durchatmend auf den Pferderücken von Goliath sinken, hing dort wie ein Tropfen Wasser.  
„Er scheint mir doch recht ordentlich zu sein“ überlegte der Herdenführer ernsthaft, ließ sein Schwert wieder verschwinden:  
„Er erkennt jedenfalls sofort, wenn er keine Chancen hat und weiß um seinen Platz.“  
„Und er ist sehr gründlich, das muss man ihm lassen. Ich bin mit ihm zusammen aufgewachsen und er hat jeden Auftrag wurde immer perfekt ausgeführt“ fügte Firenze zu:  
„Wahrscheinlich wird bald der ganze Wald frei von Ratten sein.“  
„Darunter wird dann sicher auch eine ganz bestimmte Ratte sein“ nickte Goliath und hob Harry von sich runter:  
„Du willst jetzt sicher erstmal dein neues Haus einrichten und dann schaue ich mal, ob ich Morgen wenigstens für eine Stunde mal nach Hogsmeade kann. Zum Metzger, eine Zeitung kaufen und für dich den Standard bestellen. Dann musst du auch nicht mehr Angst vor Bane haben, du drohst ihm einfach damit seine Hufe in Gummi zu verwandeln, wenn er dir dumm kommt.“  
„Danke“ murmelte Harry nickend, atmete erneut tief durch und betrat dann sein neues Heim.

„Harry“ Eri betrat das Haus des Jungen und fand sofort ein paar Fellkisten, ein provisorisches Schlaflager und einen Teppich vor. Den Teppich kannte Eri, der war aus Aerons Schamanenhaus und er brauchte ihn wohl nicht mehr, nun wo er bei seinem Sohn lebte.  
Harry selbst saß vor der Feuerstelle und schien zu schnitzen.  
„Eri“ freute er sich sofort und deutete auf ein Fell, welches ihm gegenüber lag:  
„Was führt dich her? Setze dich.“  
„Ich habe eine gute Hirschsuppe gekocht und dachte, ich bringe dir etwas davon“ sie gab Harry einen Topf, den sie mit einem Seil trug und als dieser den Deckel öffnete, kam sofort der leckere Geruch heraus.  
„Das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen, du hättest doch auch nach mir rufen können.“  
„Ach“ sie setzte sich auf das Fell und entspannte sich:  
„Was schnitzt du da?“  
„Es ist etwas was Goliath Ariadne schenken möchte.“  
Er drückte es Eri in die Hände und widmete sich dann hungrig der Suppe. Eine Schüssel und einen Löffel konnte er sich mittlerweile selbst schnitzen, die Dorfälteste bewunderte derweil das was Harry ihr da gegeben hatte.  
Es war eine Ariadne, eine Figur von ihr, welche ihr bis aufs Haar glich, und doch nur gerade einmal so hoch wie der Topf war.  
„Das ist...“ brachte Eri erstaunt hervor:  
„Großartig. Ich habe noch nie zuvor so etwas gesehen, die welche das Schnitzen beherrschen machen meistens nur Schmuckanhänger. Das hier ist Kunst, sie sieht aus wie lebendig und die echte Ariadne wird wahrscheinlich sofort anfangen ihr Hochzeitskleid zu nähen.“  
„Das glaube ich nicht, dafür ist es noch zu früh.“  
„Du hast wahrscheinlich recht, aber sie ist auch eine Frau und für so etwas empfänglich. Du hast wirklich Talent, und solltest auf keinen Fall an Schmuck verschwenden. Mach weiter diese Figuren.“  
„Du bist nicht deswegen hier“ stellte Harry essend fest und lächelte sanft:  
„Was hast du auf dem Herzen?“  
„Bane war heute hier. Ich mache mir immer Gedanken, wegen ihm, wenn er hier war... und sonst auch... Du musst wissen, er ist einer meiner Söhne. Aber der einzige, zu dem ich keinen Kontakt habe.“  
„Das ist traurig, aber er ist wohl der Einzige, der daran schuld ist, oder?“  
„Ja, und ein wenig auch sein Vater. Bane wollte nie Jäger werden, er hatte vor nach Irland zu gehen und dort mit den Zentauren auf magische Wälder achten. Die Zentauren machen das dort, auch im Auftrag des dortigen Menschenministeriums. Die Menschen dort sind eng mit den magischen Wesen verbunden, sie achten auf Kobolde, Einhörner... all diese Tiere eben. Und die Zentauren verwalten die Wälder. Bane durfte nicht gehen, sein Vater verbot es ihm, und jetzt ist es zu spät. In all den Jahren zog sich mein Sohn immer mehr zurück, und er wurde voller Hass...“  
„Er kompensiert seinen Frust im Hass auf die Menschen.“  
„Nicht nur das, sein einziger Freund wurde von einem Menschen getötet... es war ein sehr böser Mensch gewesen, und sicher nicht so wie all die anderen. Ich wünsche mir immer noch, irgendwann einmal mit Bane darüber sprechen zu können, aber selbst heute hat er mich nicht einmal begrüßt.“  
„Goliath hat ihn schnell wieder weggeschickt, mit einem Auftrag. Aber Bane wird bald zurückkehren, eventuell kann man mit ihm dann besser sprechen.“  
„Ich hoffe es sehr... machst du auch so eine Figur für mich? Ich würde auch jeden Tag für dich mitkochen.“  
„Mmh, okay, ich mach dir eine“ Harry leerte den Topf, indem er ihn austrank:  
„Aber bring mir das Essen nicht wieder, ich komme gerne zu dir und esse auch bei dir.  
Vielleicht kriegen wir das mit Bane ja wirklich wieder hin, und wenn nicht, dann hast du ja noch andere Kinder... und mich. Ich unterhalte mich sehr gerne mit dir.“  
„Und dafür bin ich dir sehr dankbar... da bekomme ich doch auf meine alten Tage noch einen weiteren Enkel. Einen mit zwei Beinen und einem sehr großen Herzen.“  
Sie richtete sich etwas mühsam auf und nahm den Topf an sich, verließ langsam, lächelnd das Haus. Harry atmete tief durch und sah dann wieder auf seine Arbeit.  
Hoffentlich war die Figur für Eri nicht der letzte Gefallen, den er für sie erledigen konnte.  
„Ach bestimmt nicht“ murmelte er und schnitzte weiter:  
„So alt ist sie doch noch nicht.“


	12. Chapter 12

„Guten Morgen, Harry“ Aeron traf auf den jungen Mann, als dieser gerade mit getrocknetem Fleisch den Platz überquerte:  
„Was machst du gerade?“  
„Ich habe mein Frühstück abgeholt“ nickte Harry ihm zu und ließ sich bis in sein Haus begleiten:  
„Goliath geht heute nach Hogsmeade und versucht auch so etwas wie ein Bett für mich zu bekommen. Oder zumindest etwas, was ich zu einem Bett zusammen bauen kann. Er bestellt meinen Zauberstab in Norwegen, weil er keine andere Möglichkeit kennt und es ist auch okay, aber es wird lange dauern bis die Eule dann auch hier ankommt. Und noch eine Nacht halte ich auf einem Heulager nicht aus. Deswegen hoffe ich, er findet ein gutes Bett für mich.“  
„Vielleicht wäre es bequemer, wenn du selbst besser gepolstert wärst“ lachte der Schamane fröhlich und bekam etwas von Harrys Frühstück:  
„Ich will heute mit meinem Sohn in den Wald gehen, Kräuter und Wurzeln suchen, und ich würde dich gerne mitnehmen. Dann kann ich dir auch gleich zeigen welche Kräuter und Wurzeln du dir auf den Teller holen kannst.“  
„Das wäre tatsächlich keine schlechte Idee“ Harry warf einen Blick auf die halbfertige Figur von Ariadne, woraufhin Aeron sie entdeckte und zu sich hoch schweben ließ.  
„Dein Talent ist wirklich außergewöhnlich groß“ stellte er fest und streichelte dabei vorsichtig über das Holz:  
„Sie sieht aus wie die echte.“  
„Goliath möchte sie ihr schenken. Aber ich sagte ihm nur, ich schnitze ein Geschenk, doch noch weiß er nicht was es ist. Ich fand es passend.“  
„Es ist sehr passend, dafür wird sie nicht nur ihn lieben, sondern auch dich. Komm, gehen wir.“ Er ließ die Figur auf ihren Platz zurück schweben und wurde erstaunt angesehen.  
„Jetzt schon“ fragte Harry etwas erstaunt.  
„Ja, Firenze wartet sicher schon und du kannst dein Frühstück auch mitnehmen. Woher hast du das eigentlich?“  
„Von Acamar. Ich gebe zu, ich futtere mich derzeit noch etwas durch, Mittagessen bekomme ich bei Eri und bei Goliath finde ich auch immer etwas.“  
„Du kannst auch zu uns kommen. Immerhin bist du noch nicht lange hier, da ist das vollkommen legitim.“  
Sie verließen das Haus wieder und Harry überlegte, ob er mit den Kräutern und Wurzeln dann zumindest schon einmal eine Suppe kochen konnte.  
„Besser, ich frage Eri nach einem Rezept. Sonst wird das nie etwas.“  
„Sie wird dir keines geben, eher sagen du sollst ihr die Kräuter und Wurzeln bringen, damit sie dir dann daraus eine Suppe kocht.“  
„Dann versuche ich es lieber bei einer der anderen Frauen.“  
„Hera kocht sehr gut“ nickte Aeron und Firenze gesellte sich zu ihnen, natürlich hatte er den letzten Satz gehört.  
„Langsam glaube ich mein Vater hat nur vor Freude geweint, als ich ihn bat zu uns zu ziehen, weil er die Kochkünste meiner Frau kennt.“  
„Ich habe deine Frau noch gar nicht kennengelernt“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft, er war auch noch gar nicht bei Firenze zuhause gewesen.  
„Hera ist auf einem Auge blind, das schränkt ihr Blickfeld sehr ein, deswegen fühlt sie sich in einem Haus wohler als auf dem freien Platz. Sie sagt, es fühle sich draußen an als würden sich die Bäume zu ihr hinunter neigen und der Himmel viel zu nah sein. Aber du kannst uns natürlich jederzeit besuchen.“  
„Wie ist das mit dem Auge passiert?“  
„Sie ist einmal durchgegangen und wir waren nicht schnell genug mit den Netzen. Ein Ast stach ihr in das Auge und zerstörte es.“  
„Du musst wissen, Harry“ sie verließen das Dorf und Aeron wurde nachdenklich:  
„Goliath hatte schon recht damit, dass wir einst aus einem Pferd und einem Menschen geschaffen wurden. Und das bringt leider auch heute noch einige Probleme mit sich. Wenn ein Schmerz uns im unteren Teil unseres Körpers trifft, dann kann es passieren das dieser Körper mit uns durchgeht. Vor Schreck, vor Schmerz, Pferde sind Fluchttiere, der Pferdekörper rennt mit uns in einer unsagbaren Geschwindigkeit los und nur mit viel Glück können wir wenigstens die Richtung lenken. Deswegen sind immer genügend Krieger im Dorf, nicht nur um dieses zu schützen, sondern auch um den Flüchtigen wieder einzufangen. Sie schnappen die Netze, überholen den Zentauren und fangen ihn dann ein. Sie müssen sehr stark sein, sonst passiert das was Goliath erzählte... er hatte ja schon Zentauren durch einen Wald gezogen.“  
„So wie ich mir das jetzt vorstelle... ihr solltet ihn unbedingt laufen lassen, sollte er einmal durchgehen.“  
„Wahrscheinlich ist er sowieso schneller als alle unsere Krieger zusammen, sogar schneller als Hermes“ Aeron deutete auf eine mächtige Eiche:  
„An diesem Baum wird im Frühling viel Elfenmoos wachsen. Damit polstern wir unsere Lager aus und auch in deinem Bett wird es sich gut machen.“  
„Ich überlege schon, eventuell kann ich es mit dem Standard-Zauberstab so haltbar machen, dass ich es dauerhaft als Matratze nutzen kann. Aber ich hatte noch nie einen solchen Stab, deswegen weiß ich nicht was ich damit alles machen kann. Goliath meinte zwar, Verwandeln geht, aber es ist auch ein sehr großes Zaubereigebiet. Es hat nicht nur das Ändern einer Gestalt inne, sondern auch zum Beispiel die der Haltbarkeit, der Konsistenz oder der Eigenschaften an sich. Ich kann es wirklich erst sehen, wenn ich den Stab dann habe... was ist da?“  
„Eine essbare Wurzel“ nickte Firenze, der mit dem Huf versuchte das Objekt auszugraben, woraufhin Harry sich hin hockte und es selbst machte.  
„Aus irgendeinem Grund glaube ich, ihr habt mich genau deswegen mitgenommen“ stellte der junge Mann fest und holte die Wurzel hervor. Sie sah aus wie irgendwas was Ron einmal, nach einem Saufgelage, von sich gegeben hatte.  
Aber sie roch nach... Sellerie...!  
„Das würden wir doch nie tun, Harry“ grinste Firenze breit, wurde dann aber wieder ernst:  
„Es ist schon sehr mühsam Wurzeln und Kräuter zu suchen. Meistens lassen wir das die Jüngsten machen, oder nehmen einen Krieger zur Sicherheit mit. Der passt dann auf, während wir am Boden sitzen. Was denkst du über die Wurzel?“  
„Sie riecht nach Sellerie, ein Gemüse der Menschen.“  
„Probiere sie“ forderte Aeron ihn auf:  
„Keine Sorge, sie ist nicht mal annähernd giftig. Die Jäger essen sie auch roh, wenn sie unterwegs sind und Hunger bekommen.“  
Harry hob eine Augenbraue kurz an, dann holte er ein Messer hervor und schnitt sich ein Scheibchen von der Wurzel ab.  
Er probierte es, kaute nachdenklich darauf herum und nickte zustimmend.  
„Ja eindeutig, Sellerie. Das ist sehr gut für eine Suppe“ freute Harry sich und steckte die Wurzel in einen Beutel, den Firenze mit brachte.  
„Dann...“ Aeron brach seinen Satz schon nach dem ersten Wort ab und im nächsten Moment hörten sie etwas zischen. Ein Zischen, welches Harry sofort erkannte, aber er war nicht mehr schnell genug um dem Zauber auszuweichen. Doch da hörte er auch schon einen Schrei und plötzlich war Bane vor ihm, der Zauber traf ihn, was aber den wilden Zentauren nicht davon abhielt mit einem weiteren Schrei in den Wald zu springen... um den Zaubernden zu verfolgen.  
Harry klappte der Mund auf, dann wurden seine Beine urplötzlich weich und er musste sich auf den Waldboden setzen.  
„Schnell, hilf Bane“ forderte Aeron seinen Sohn auf und schon war Firenze auf dem Weg, dem Jäger hinterher:  
„Ich hatte Bane gespürt, aber wusste nicht das der Feind auch hier ist. Er musste ihn gerade verfolgt haben.“  
„Bane“ schnappte Harry nach Luft:  
„Getroffen...“  
„Auch wenn wir ständig Angst haben von den Menschen verzaubert zu werden, eigentlich können uns die meisten Zauber gar nichts anhaben. Und Bane ist sich wohl dessen bewusst, jeder andere Zentaur hätte so etwas nicht gewagt. Bist du okay?“  
„Nur etwas erschrocken.“  
Die beiden Zentauren kehrten, mit leeren Händen, zurück und sahen nicht sonderlich begeistert aus.  
„Ich fand das Lager des Rattenmenschen“ schimpfte Bane, wütend auf sich selbst:  
„Also legte ich mich dort auf die Lauer und er kam, mit einem Kaninchen als Beute. Er ist widerlich, obwohl er einen Zauberstab hat, biss er in das rohe Kaninchen und wollte es fressen. Ich dachte, ich packe ihn, während er isst, aber er bemerkte mich und floh als Ratte. Ich verfolgte ihn nur langsam, denn ich konnte ihn als Ratte nicht schnappen.  
Irgendwann fühlte er sich sicher, glaubte ich sei nicht mehr da und ich verbarg mich vor ihm. Ich wollte das er sich verwandelt, und das tat er dann auch... als er euch bemerkte. Ich galoppierte auf ihn zu, um den Zauber zu verhindern, aber er ist nicht nur widerlich, sondern auch schnell, so änderte ich meinen Plan. Jetzt ist er wieder weg und wird wahrscheinlich ein anderes Lager aufschlagen. Ich muss seinem Gestank nach.“  
Bane wollte sich abwenden, aber Harry sprang auf die Füße und umarmte ihn plötzlich. Der Zentaur erstarrte für einen Moment, dann aber legte er seine Hände auf den Rücken des Jungen.  
Sie sagten nichts, einen Moment lang herrschte Stille, dann gab Harry Bane frei und der sprang zurück in den Wald.  
Dafür hatten sie keine Worte gebraucht, man konnte die Dankbarkeit förmlich spüren.  
„Gehen wir zurück ins Dorf und verschieben das hier auf einen anderen Tag“ bestimmte Firenze ernst:  
„Und wir berichten gleich Goliath von dem, was geschehen ist.“  
„Nein, erst später“ schnappte Harry nach Luft und schwankte etwas, er stand immer noch unter Schock. Und so packte Firenze ihn und hob ihn sich auf den Rücken.  
„Wieso erst später“ wollte Aeron besorgt wissen.  
„Weil Goliath dann aus Sorge nicht nach Hogsmeade geht. Ich verspreche, ich werde mein Haus solange nicht verlassen, bis er wieder da ist... wenn euch das beruhigt.“  
„Das beruhigt uns sehr, und gleich bringe ich dir erstmal ein paar beruhigende Kräuter... für einen Tee.“


	13. Chapter 13

„Harry“ Goliath betrat vorsichtig das Haus des jungen Mannes und hatte ein Bündel Holzbretter dabei:  
„Ich habe dir dein Bett gebracht. Hab dem Verkäufer gesagt, es ist für meinen Nachwuchs und er gab mir eine Anleitung mit, wie man es ohne Magie aufbaut. Hat aber ganz schön dumm geguckt, als ich in seinen Laden rein wollte. Genau wie der Metzger, aber der hat sich dann auch ordentlich über mein Geld gefreut. Hoffentlich passt das Bett...“  
„Es ist wunderbar, danke“ freute Harry sich und nahm die Bretter sofort an sich:  
„Ich habe in der letzten Stunde das Geschenk für Ariadne fertig gestellt.“  
Er legte die Bretter zur Seite und übergab die kleine Statuette an Goliath, der sie so vorsichtig in den Händen hielt als wäre sie aus Eis geschnitzt worden.  
„Eigentlich wollte ich nun mit dir schimpfen, weil Aeron mir gerade erzählte was im Wald passiert ist... und ihr mir nicht vorher davon berichtet habt. Aber ich glaube, damit hast du das wieder gut gemacht. Du verlässt von nun an nur noch das Dorf, wenn du mindestens einen Krieger dabei hast, einen der ebenfalls ohne zu zögern einen Zauber für dich auffangen würde... Das ist fantastisch geworden, sie sieht aus wie die echte Ariadne. Und die wird mich hoffentlich dafür küssen.“  
„Das wird sie bestimmt tun. Konntest du den Brief abschicken?“  
„Ja. Ariadne hat ihn für mich geschrieben, ich habe wirklich die beste Frau der Herde ausgesucht. Sicher kommt der Zauberstab schon in ein paar Tagen hier an. Woran arbeitest du da?“  
„Eigentlich hatte mich Eri darum gebeten ihr eine Figur zu machen, aber das verschiebe ich etwas, ich mache einen Bane. Als Dank für die Rettung.“  
„Werde ihm nichts davon sagen, wenn ich ihn jetzt rufe. Ich will mit ihm über die Sache reden, und ihm selbst auch danken.“  
Goliath steckte die Figur in seine Westentasche, worin sie fast vollständig verschwand, und verließ das Haus wieder. Harry folgte ihm, blieb aber dann vor seinem Heim stehen und beobachtete das Tun von dort aus.  
„Acamar“ sprach Goliath den jüngeren Zentauren an:  
„Wie ist der Code von Bane?“  
„Code“ fragte der verwirrt zurück.  
„Zum Rufen. Nennt ihr das nicht Code? Wie viel mal muss ich treten um ihn zu rufen?“  
„Ihn rufen“ fragte Acamar noch verwirrter, Goliath starrte ihn daraufhin mit offenem Mund an.  
„Ihr könnt ihn nicht rufen? Was zum Teufel... Aeron!“  
Aeron war einer der Ältesten und wurde ebenfalls nach dem Code gefragt.  
„Was für ein Code“ fragte der Schamane zurück.  
„Zum Rufen verdammt“ donnerte Goliath aufgebracht:  
„Was macht ihr wenn eure Krieger sich im hinteren Teil des Waldes befinden und hier vorne das Dorf angegriffen wird?“  
„Das ist noch nie passiert.“  
„Es könnte aber passieren, und dann sterbt ihr alle. Verdammt, ich will mit Bane sprechen, er könnte aber überall sein.“  
„Versuche es mit meinem Code“ Eri hatte wohl das Donnern des Herdenführers gehört und kam aus dem Haus:  
„Ich bin wohl die letzte hier, die noch einen Code hat, früher war das anders. Mit der Zeit wurde dieser Zauber wohl vergessen... dreimal lang und zweimal kurz. Wenn du Glück hast, erreicht er meinen Sohn, ansonsten musst du wohl jemanden schicken um ihn zu suchen. Hermes ist unser schnellster Läufer.“  
„Das wird hier sofort wieder geändert, jedes Herdenmitglied bekommt einen Code, auch die Alten und Harry. Der kann ihn zumindest empfangen, alles andere müssen wir schauen, wenn er seinen Zauberstab hat.“  
Goliath hob sein rechtes Bein etwas und der Huf leuchtete leicht golden auf, dann berührte er den Boden dreimal lang und zweimal kurz. Harry spürte sofort wie der Boden leicht bebte, aber nur Eri schien das auch wirklich stark zu spüren.  
„Bei mir ist es angekommen“ stellte sie fest:  
„Ich habe das schon sehr lang nicht mehr gefühlt. Jetzt kannst du nur noch hoffen, dass es auch bei Bane angekommen ist.“  
„Ich warte eine Stunde, wenn er nicht kommt, schicke ich Hermes“ regte sich Goliath immer noch auf:  
„Es ist doch viel zu mühsam immer jemanden zu schicken und der Zauber geht schneller.“  
„Was ist das für ein Zauber“ wollte Aeron neugierig wissen.  
„Ein Rufzauber, man kann ihn in die rechte Hand, oder den rechten Vorderhuf projizieren. Verdammt, ich bin kein Lehrer, aber der Zauber ist wichtig. Eri, beherrschst du ihn noch?“  
„Natürlich“ nickte sie ernst.  
„Dann bring ihn einem jüngeren Zentauren bei, und der soll dann jedem Herdenmitglied auch einen Code geben. Meiner ist übrigens, schon seit Jahrhunderten, viermal kurz und einmal lang. Den haben auch die Menschen benutzt, sie können Vibrationen mit ihrem Zauberstab, in den Waldboden schicken. Nur ist ihre Reichweite nicht so groß.“  
Es wurde still, die Ohren der Zentauren zuckten und dann kam Bane auch schon angaloppiert.  
„Was ist mit meiner Mutter“ schimpfte er entsetzt, fand dann aber Eri gesund vor:  
„Bist du okay?“  
„Ja. Goliath wollte mit dir sprechen, deswegen habe ich ihm den Code genannt. Ich freue mich, dass du dich um mich sorgst.“  
„Du bist meine Mutter“ nickte Bane stolz und wandte sich dann Goliath zu:  
„Was möchtest du?“  
„Ich will genau wissen was heute Morgen im Wald passiert ist, und ich will dir danken.“  
Bane nickte erneut und erzählte dann was er erlebt hatte und wie er jagt auf Peter machte.  
„Ich fand ihn danach nicht wieder“ gab er zu:  
„Ich muss jetzt warten, bis er ein neues Lager aufschlägt und ich dieses finde. Zum Glück ist der Teil, den er bewohnen kann, recht klein. Er kann weder zu den Spinnen, noch in den hinteren Bereich des Waldes.“  
„Bleibe heute hier, iss mit mir und meiner zukünftigen Ehefrau“ forderte Goliath, damit gab er Harry auch Zeit sein Geschenk fertig zu machen und es auch zu übergeben:  
„Und verbringe ein paar Stunden mit deiner Mutter. Dann hast du Morgen wieder genügend Kraft um dich auf die weitere Suche zu machen. Die Ratte wird nicht ohne ein Lager die Nacht verbringen wollen, du kannst es deswegen schon Morgen aufspüren.“  
Bane zögerte, dann nickte er zustimmend.  
Die Versammlung auf dem Platz löste sich langsam auf, Harry betrat sein Haus und sah sich ernst die Bretter an, die sein Bett werden sollten, aber kaum hatte er sich über die Anleitung gebeugt... hörte er draußen eine weibliche Stimme quietschen.  
Neugierig ging er raus und fand Ariadne vor, welche ein paar Zentauren die Figur aufgeregt zeigte... manchmal war sie eben doch eine ganze normale Frau.  
Und kaum sah sie Harry, befand sich dieser in ihren Armen und wurde fest gedrückt.  
„Das war doch sicher viel Arbeit“ freute sie sich.  
„Ach, das war...“ schnappte Harry nach Luft, Bane kam dazu und nahm Ariadne die Figur ab, betrachtete sie nachdenklich und sah dann in das Haus des Jungen hinein. Wo er ein Stück Holz mit seinem Kopf entdeckte, und aus war es mit der Überraschung.  
„Harry Potter hat ein großes Talent und weiß damit die Zentauren glücklich zu machen“ bestimmte er und gab Ariadne die Figur zurück, dann ging er zu seiner Mutter und verschwand mit ihr in deren Haus.  
„Jetzt ist die Überraschung dahin“ seufzte Harry.  
„Aber er wird sich bestimmt trotzdem freuen“ schmunzelte Ariadne, die das Holz auch schon gesehen hatte:  
„Komm doch später auch zum Essen... ich gehe jetzt Goliath einen Kuss geben. Den hat er sich verdient.“

„Die beste Frau der Herde hat sich den Mann genommen, der ihr ebenbürtig ist“ nickte Bane, als er später zum Essen in Goliaths Haus eintraf. Harry saß dort schon am Feuer und untersuchte ein Stück gekochtes Fleisch besonders gründlich, und zwar mit seinem Mund, essend.  
„Das letzte mal als wir uns trafen, warst du noch nicht so charmant“ stellte Ariadne, mit leicht roten Wangen, fest und dann traf auch Goliath in seinem Heim an.  
„Wer ist charmant, Engelchen? Dir gegenüber darf das von den Männern hier nur Harry sein, sonst gibt’s einen Tritt in den Allerwertesten von mir.“  
„Ich habe dir nur erlaubt mich zu umwerben“ wies sie Goliath sofort in seine Schranken:  
„Noch gehöre ich dir nicht. Wenn wir verheiratet sind, dann darfst du Tritte verteilen. Und ich stehe hier nur an deiner Feuerstelle, weil ich dir das Kochen nicht zutraue.“  
„Ich mir selbst auch nicht“ lachte Goliath polternd:  
„Setze dich, Bane. Habe noch bei Firenze eine Flasche Wacholderbeerenlikör geholt. Angeblich schmiert er sich das Wässerchen auf schmerzende Gelenke, ich glaube aber eher er befeuchtet seine Kehle damit. Und die seines Vaters.“  
Die Flasche war aus Ton, Harry wusste das die Zentauren nicht sonderlich begabt im Töpfern waren und deswegen lieber alles aus Holz fertigten. Aber Flüssigkeiten ließen sich eben nur bedingt in Holz transportieren und der Likör musste einige Zeit in seiner Flasche lagern.  
Bane zögerte immer noch und Harry nahm stark an, dass der wilde Zentaur noch nie zum Essen eingeladen wurde, aber dann setzte er sich neben den Jungen und erhielt von diesem die Figur.  
„Harry Potter teilt sein großes Talent auch gerne mit den Zentauren“ stellte er fest.  
„Das ist ein Geschenk, zum Dank, für alles andere muss man mir etwas geben. Auch Goliath kam nicht gratis weg, und deine Mutter kocht täglich für mich mit. Ihre Figur mache ich als nächstes.“  
„Ich werde diese hier bei ihr lassen, dann hat sie mich immer bei sich“ bestimmte Bane ernst und steckte die Figur ein.  
„Ich weiß nicht ob ich dich noch als Jäger brauche“ bestimmte Goliath ernst und ließ sich auch am Feuer nieder. Harry konnte nun förmlich sehen wie der massige Körper erschlaffte und der riesige Zentaur tief durchatmete. Auch saß er etwas anders, hatte die Beine nicht ganz unterm Körper liegend und vor allem seine Hufe waren frei. Kein Wunder also, dass die Beine manchmal taub wurden und er länger zum Aufstehen brauchten.  
Aber seine Anatomie war auch anders, eventuell wollte er in dieser Position sein Herz schützen.  
„Ich eigne mich nicht für ein Leben hier im Dorf“ wehrte Bane ernst ab.  
„Das sehe ich anders“ nickte der Herdenführer:  
„Du solltest hier sein, vor allem bei deiner alten Mutter. Und ich habe auch schon mit ihr, über dich, gesprochen. Du bist noch nicht zu alt um Familienvater zu werden, ein neues Leben anzufangen, als ihr jüngstes Kind. Wenn sie von uns gegangen ist, erlaube ich dir nach Irland zu gehen. Ich gebe dir sogar genügend Gold mit, damit du deiner neuen Herde nicht mit leeren Händen gegenüber trittst. Bis dahin brauche ich dich als Dorfwächter. Benimm dich, arbeite ordentlich und ehre deine Mutter, dann spricht nichts dagegen. Ich würde dich jetzt schon gehen lassen, aber das bricht ihr vielleicht das Herz und mit deiner Anwesenheit hat sie bestimmt noch fünfzig Jahre. Auch wenn du nicht ihr einziges Kind bist, du bist der um den sie sich die meisten Sorgen macht. Und du hast keine Angst vor menschlichen Zaubern. Du läufst nicht kreischend weg, wenn ein Feind dich verfluchen will. Das qualifiziert dich als Dorfwächter mehr als jeden anderen hier.“  
„Die meisten Zauber und Flüche wirken auf Zentauren nicht“ bestimmte Bane ernst:  
„Selbst nicht das Avada der Ratte. Also gut, ich bleibe als Dorfwächter... nachdem ich die Ratte erledigt habe.“  
Er nahm eine Schüssel mit dem Essen in Empfang und probierte.  
„Ariadne kann mich immer noch bitten sie auch zu umwerben“ bestimmte er und aß, grinste dabei aber amüsiert, er meinte es nicht ernst. Niemand würde auf die Idee kommen dem Herdenführer seine Frau abzunehmen, auch wenn die Beiden noch gar nicht verheiratet waren.  
„Ich kann dir auch einen Tritt verpassen, wenn mein Engelchen nicht zuschaut“ nickte Goliath unheilvoll lächelnd und widmete sich dann auch dem guten Essen.


	14. Chapter 14

Es war tief in der Nacht als sich eine verhüllte Gestalt in das Dorf der Zentauren schlich und dabei keinerlei Geräusch verursachte.  
Da, der Nachtwächter kam mit seiner Fackel vorbei, schnell verschwand die Gestalt in einer Ecke, neben dem größten Haus und hielt den Atem an.  
Der Zentaur gähnte herzhaft als er an dem Haus vorbei kam und rieb sich die Augen, eigentlich sollte der Nachtwächter doch fit sein. Aber er roch auch nach Alkohol, eindeutig jemand der seinen Job nicht allzu ernst nahm.  
Der Zentaur ging weiter, die Gestalt kam aus ihrem Versteck hervor und schlich über den Platz, immer einem bestimmten Geruch nach... solange bis er ein ganz besonderes Haus erreichte, das kleinste und einzige mit zwei Fenstern. Darin steckte sogar Glas, kein besonders schönes, aber man konnte raus und rein schauen. So erkannte die Gestalt, dass sie dem richtigen Geruch gefolgt war.  
Auf dem Haus lag auch ein Schutzzauber, er spürte ihn, aber dieser würde nicht... Er wollte gerade eintreten als ein Zentaur vor ihn sprang und mit dem Speer auf ihn zielte.  
„Gib dich zu erkennen“ fauchte er und schon war der Nachtwächter ebenfalls da, er suchte etwas mühsam nach seinem Schwert.  
„Bane“ brummte die Gestalt und nahm die Kapuze des Umhangs runter, goldene Augen blitzten den Zentauren durch die Dunkelheit an.  
„Fenrir Greyback“ schimpfte Bane sofort:  
„Wieso schleichst du hier herum und willst Harry Potter in der Nacht aufsuchen. Hat der Feind dich verzaubert? Will er durch dich den Tod des Jungen?“  
„Die Ratte lebt also noch“ stellte der Werwolf klug fest:  
„Hab mir schon gedacht, dass der nicht einfach so von der Welt abtritt. Ich bin hier, weil ich dem Jungen versprochen habe ihn zu finden, sollte er während der Schlacht in den Wald laufen.“  
„Wenn es so ist, dann schleicht man nicht im Dunkeln herum und besucht ihn ordentlich. Harry schläft noch, wecken wir ihn nicht und stattdessen unseren Herdenführer. Er wird entscheiden ob Fenrir Greyback den Jungen dann am Tag besuchen darf.“  
„Ich bin damit nicht einverstanden.“  
„Du wärst auch nicht damit einverstanden meinen Speer in deinem Herzen stecken zu haben. Los zum Herdenführer.“  
„Ich habe gesehen, dass Thor in der Schlacht gestorben ist“ der Werwolf musste aufgeben und wurde von Bane zurück zum größten Haus getrieben.  
„Wir haben einen neuen Herdenführer, es ging schneller, da uns das Schicksal jemanden schickte.“  
Bane betrat kurz das große Haus und dann durfte auch Fenrir rein, der Nachtwächter machte sich daran wieder seine Runde durch das Dorf zu gehen.  
Auf dem Schlaflager, neben der Feuerstelle, saß ein wirklich großer Zentaur, jemand der vom Oberkörper her sogar etwas größer war als Fenrir selbst. Und die mächtigen Hufe verrieten dem Werwolf, dass er es einmal mit einem Kaltblut-Zentauren zu tun hatte und zum anderen selbst er sich mit diesem nicht anlegen sollte.  
„Aus Norwegen“ fragte er neugierig und der Zentaur nickte. Er fing an sich aufzurichten, aber es würde definitiv länger dauern.  
„Ich bin Ursa Major, aber man nennt mich Goliath. Also... was schleichst du in der Nacht zu Harrys Haus?“  
„Ich wollte niemanden wecken und ich hatte ihm versprochen ihn im Wald zu finden.“  
„Er erzählte mir schon, dass er auf einen Werwolf wartet. Aber wie kann ich wissen, dass du es auch bist. Am Ende lasse ich dich zu ihm und du begrüßt ihn mit einem Avada.“  
„Das hätte ich bei der Schlacht schon tun können, wenn ich ihn töten wollte“ wehrte Fenrir brummend ab, langsam wurde ihm die ganze Situation unangenehm. Hätte er doch auf seinen Verstand gehört und bis zum Morgen gewartet. Und er wusste auch nicht wie Harry reagierte, wenn er erfuhr wer ihn da in der Schlacht rettete.  
„Vielleicht bist du ein ganz dummer Werwolf. Setze dich da hin und warte bis ich mich aufgerichtet habe. Dann gehen wir zusammen zu Harry. Wenn er dich nicht als seinen Retter erkennt, dann gibt’s von mir einem Tritt der dich auf dem schnellsten Weg aus dem Wald heraus schießt.“  
„Das glaube ich nicht“ schnaubte Fenrir, so schnell ließ er sich auch nicht von einem übergroßen Vierbeiner beeindrucken.  
„Ach denkst du das“ lachte Goliath dunkel:  
„Dann komm mal her und bring den Schemel mit. Den hat mir Harry mit seinem neuen Stab gemacht, da kann ich mich mit einem Bein drauf stellen, während mir der Huf dann geschrubbt wird. Aber jetzt benutzen wir ihn für etwas anderes...“  
Und schon kniete Fenrir Greyback vor Goliath und musste mit ihm ein Armdrücken veranstalten. Beobachtet von Bane, der natürlich erst nicht wusste was das sollte und dann seinen Herdenführer ordentlich anfeuerte.  
Goliath gewann, Fenrir keuchte schwer, aber zumindest hatten sie so die Zeit überbrückt bis der Herdenführer aufstehen konnte.  
„Bist ganz schön stark“ nickte Goliath, nicht minder angestrengt:  
„Wärst du zehn Jahre jünger, hättest du mich vielleicht besiegt.“  
„Pah, ich hab nur ein paar schlechte Tage hinter mir. Nach einem guten Essen sieht es schon ganz anders aus.“  
„Wenn Harry dich als seinen Retter erkennt, dann können wir das ja gerne mal wiederholen.“ Goliath stand nun und überragte selbst den zwei Meter großen Werwolf um mehrere Köpfe.  
Und mit einem Tritt konnte der Herdenführer sicher Fenrirs Kopf vom Hals schlagen... wie gut das er nur Armdrücken wollte.  
Sie verließen das Haus und gingen, mit Bane zusammen, zum kleinen von Harry. Der schlief tatsächlich noch, in einem recht unförmigen Bett und Fenrir beschloss sofort, dass er dem Jungen da etwas besseres bauen musste.  
Er selbst war mit einem herkömmlichen Lager zufrieden, aber als alter Werwolf war man sowieso genügsamer als ein normaler Mensch.  
„Hey, Harry“ Goliath konnte sich nicht runter beugen, Bane ging also dazu über den Jungen mit sanften Berührungen zu wecken, während Fenrir das ganze Holz auffiel.  
Holz und Messer, ein Stück Holz hatte einen Wildschweinkopf... und zwar einen sehr guten. Es sah aus als würde der Kopf eines echten Tieres aus dem Holz herauskommen wollen. Und zudem schien es auch bereit zum Angriff zu sein. Da Harry in diesem Haus wohnte, musste er es sein, der so gut schnitzen konnte und irgendwie überraschte es Fenrir auch nicht.  
Wenn man sich in einer Notsituation befand, kamen derweil schon versteckte Talente hervor und sicher bezahlte Harry die Zentauren mit seinen Figuren. Er ging sicher nicht selbst auf die Jagd, nach einem begabten Koch sah das alles auch nicht aus und selbst Teile der Kleidung schien von den Zentauren zu stammen.  
„Mmh mmh“ gähnte der Junge und rieb sich die Augen, die Brille war nicht mehr da... aber vielleicht hatte der Schamane die Sehschwäche geheilt. Ob es noch Aeron war, oder hatte Firenze schon übernommen?  
Früher hatte Fenrir sich oft im verbotenen Wald herum getrieben, und dadurch einige Zentauren kennengelernt... auch den Schamanen und seinen Sohn, oder Bane.  
„Wir haben Besuch für dich“ schmunzelte Goliath über dem müden Jungen, der daraufhin zur Tür blinzelte und Fenrir dort entdeckte.  
„Du“ nuschelte er und winkte den Werwolf zu sich:  
„Du bist es wirklich.“ Er schlang seine Arme um Fenrirs Hals und ließ sich fest drücken. Eindeutig hatte er seinen Retter nicht vergessen.  
„Ich hab dir doch versprochen dich zu finden“ Fenrir streichelte dem müden Jungen sanft durchs Haar:  
„Hat nur etwas länger gedauert.“  
„Eindeutig kennen die Beiden sich“ nickte Goliath ernst:  
„Du kannst gehen, Bane... sag mal wolltest du nicht im Wald sein, und die Ratte aufspüren?“  
„Ich habe unseren Besucher schon gesehen, als er in den Wald kam und verfolgte ihn. Da er sich verhüllte habe ich ihn nicht erkannt, aber ich kenne ihn. Er war oft im Wald und wir haben uns auch schon ein Wildschwein geteilt.“  
„Du hast dir einen Bonus verdient.“  
„Mir reicht es schon wenn du mir das nächste mal was vom Metzger mit bringst. Dieses Rindfleisch war großartig“ nickte der wilde Zentaur und machte sich wieder auf den Weg in den Wald. Fenrir wunderte sich nicht darüber, dass er den Zentauren nicht bemerkte, der ganze Wald roch nach Bane und seinen Freunden. Und besonders die Jäger konnten sehr leise sein.  
„Ich denke ich kann euch allein lassen“ nickte Goliath und wollte gehen, Harry aber fragte ihn ob er deswegen extra aufgestanden sei:  
„Natürlich. Ich bin sicher der einzige Zentaur der gegen diesen Kerl hier ankommt. Hab es eben getestet. Und wenn du ihn nicht erkannt hättest, wäre er ganz schnell wieder aus dem Wald heraus geflogen. Aber so bist du willkommen, alter Wolf, solange du willst.“  
Goliath ging in die Dunkelheit hinaus und Fenrir brummte leise, dass man über das „alt“ noch unbedingt diskutieren musste.

„Du bist wer“ kreischte Harry entsetzt am nächsten Morgen in seinem Haus, rief damit Ariadne, Acamar und Hermes auf den Plan. Sofort kamen sie, bis an die Zähne bewaffnet, in das kleine Haus hinein und zielten auf den alten Wolf.  
Der hatte auf einem einfachen Heulager geschlafen, wollte nun Frühstück für den Jungen besorgen und der fragte das erste mal nach dem Namen seines Retters.  
„Kreische nicht so“ schimpfte Fenrir ungemütlich:  
„Du siehst doch das du dann gleich deine Bodyguards auf den Plan rufst.“  
„Du bist Fenrir Greyback“ schimpfte Harry:  
„Wann hattest du vor mir das zu sagen?“  
„Wenn du mich fragst, was du ja eben getan hast.“  
„Was ist hier los“ Firenze steckte seinen Kopf, an Ariadne und Acamar vorbei, ins Haus und entdeckte den alten Wolf in Harrys Heim:  
„Fenrir! Macht euch keine Sorgen, der ist so harmlos wie eine Biene auf Honigsuche. Nur wenn man ihn ärgert, fährt er seine Zähne aus.“  
„Das habe ich jetzt nicht gehört“ klagte Fenrir:  
„Aber ich bin harmloser als man es allgemein von mir denkt. Also packt die Waffen wieder ein, werde euch schon nicht futtern. Zentauren schmecken eh nicht.“  
„Nehmt den nicht so ernst“ winkte Firenze ab:  
„Der verdrückt zwar ordentlich Fleisch, aber mehr als ein Wildschwein bekommt der auch nicht erlegt. Er ist so alt wie er aussieht.“ Und schon musste Firenze fliehen, bekam von Fenrir einen Klaps auf den Hintern, woraufhin er scheute und ein gequetschtes Wiehern hören ließ.  
Etwas was ihn sofort zum Gespött des Platzes werden ließ, Wiehern lag in ihrer Natur, sie machten es nicht gerne und wenn es dann doch mal passierte, war es auf jeden Fall lustig.  
Goliath wieherte auch schon, in den letzten Tagen, einmal, als ihn Ariadne spielerisch erschreckte und er es daraufhin nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte.  
Sie lachte daraufhin fröhlich und er musste sie über den Platz jagen. Eindeutig etwas was zum Umwerben gehörte, jedenfalls nahm Harry dies stark an.  
Fenrir kehrte zurück und wurde immer noch sehr ernst gemustert.  
„Es gibt ein paar Gerüchte über mich, unschöne Gerüchte“ brummte der alte Werwolf ungehalten.  
„Das du für Voldemort gearbeitet hast, ist keines.“  
„Ich sollte ihm die Werwölfe, aus der Kolonie, als Kämpfer verschaffen. Und er glaubte wirklich, er bekommt sie für die Schlacht. Aber kaum waren sie da, gingen sie auf seine Leute los. Das ist mein Verdienst... hab da mit Malfoy und Snape zusammen gearbeitet.“  
Harry schwieg, dann spitzte er die Lippen und lächelte leicht.  
„Er ist okay“ schmunzelte er dann:  
„Ich habe mich nur erschreckt. Aber es gibt keinen Grund sich Sorgen zu machen. Und hey, er hat mich auf dem Schlachtfeld gerettet.“  
„Also gut“ bestimmte Ariadne und die drei zogen ab.  
„Du hast meine Frage von letzter Nacht nicht beantwortet“ seufzte Harry:  
„Und jetzt will ich dich noch mehr besser kennenlernen. Und sehen welche Gerüchte alle wirklich nicht stimmen.“  
„Du willst bei den Zentauren bleiben, oder? Ich könnte dich auch mit in die Kolonie nehmen.“  
„Als Mensch?“  
„Auf Dauer nicht.“  
„Ich wäre sowieso lieber hier geblieben. Ich glaube, ich habe hier genau das gefunden, was ich immer brauchte... eine richtige Familie. Und da ist es egal ob sie zwei oder vier Beine haben.“  
Fenrir schwieg, dann nickte er und wandte sich der Tür zu.  
„Ich bleibe erstmal hier, mindestens solange bis ich die Ratte erledigen konnte... oder Bane es gemacht hat... und dann sehen wir weiter. Und jetzt besorge ich erstmal was, aus dem ich uns ein Frühstück machen kann.“


	15. Chapter 15

„Darf ich dich behalten“ strahlte Harry den alten Werwolf an, woraufhin dieser nur gemütlich brummte und sich darüber freute, dass dem Jungen alles schmeckte was er kochte. Mittlerweile war Mittag und etliche Zentauren waren vorbei gekommen um zu sehen wer da neu ins Dorf gezogen war, die jungen hatten teilweise noch nie einen Werwolf gesehen. Etwas was bei einigen dazu führte, nervös um Fenrir herum zu tänzeln, das sah schon ein wenig merkwürdig aus. Aber wenigstens kamen sie nicht auf die Idee den alten Wolf angreifen zu wollen. Er hatte keine Lust sich mit der ganzen Herde anzulegen, und dazu würde es unweigerlich kommen, wenn er den jungen Zentauren was brach.  
„Mal schauen“ schmunzelte er und zog den Zauberstab, zauberte den Topf sauber und stellte ihn dann in eine Ecke:  
„Wie ist das jetzt mit deinem Zauberstab? Ich erinnere mich, dass du nur eine Feder gefunden hast.“  
„Deswegen brauchte ich einen neuen. Ich habe einen Standard bekommen, aber mit dem kriege ich auch nur die Standard-Zauber hin. Trotzdem ist es besser als nichts und es reicht auch.“  
„Den Rest bezahlst du mit deinen Schnitzereien?“  
„Ja. Und sie sind wirklich sehr beliebt.“  
„Weil sie wirklich sehr gut sind. Solange ich hier bin, werde ich aber das meiste machen. Auch dein Holz hacken.“  
Harry schwieg, musterte Fenrir neugierig von oben bis unten und überlegte dann wie der Werwolf aussah wenn er schwitzend die Axt schwang.  
Augenblicklich wurde er knallrot und zauberte seine Schüssel sauber. Ob Fenrir vielleicht dann auch sein Hemd dabei ausziehen würde?  
„Was hast du gerade überlegt? Ob ich das in meinem Alter noch kann?“  
„Nein, etwas anderes, aber das ist jetzt nicht wichtig“ nuschelte der Junge verlegen und rappelte sich auf:  
„Wie sieht es eigentlich mit dem Vollmond aus?“  
„Das weiß ich noch nicht, es sind aber auch noch fast zwei Wochen bis dahin. Zentauren gegenüber wäre ich harmlos, dir eigentlich auch, aber das kann ich dir genau erst am Vollmondtag sagen. Es macht mir aber nichts aus in den Wald zu gehen und die ganze Nacht Spinnen zu erschrecken.“  
„Ich möchte nicht das du nachts frierst“ bestimmte Harry:  
„Wenn du es möchtest, kannst du auch an Vollmond hier bleiben. Ich hab dich ja schon als Wolf gesehen und...“ Er unterbrach sich, als jemand nach ihm rief.  
Harry trat nach draußen und Goliath brachte ihm Ariadne. Die hatte eindeutig Schmerzen und verlor auch jede Menge Blut.  
„Harry, du musst meinem Engelchen helfen“ bat der große Herdenführer sofort.  
„Was ist passiert“ staunte der junge Mann und nur zwei Blicke genügten um zu sehen, dass es sich um eine recht große Wunde am Bauch handelte. Kein Wunder, dass sie zu ihm kamen.  
„Ich war auf der Jagd...“ wimmerte Ariadne und tänzelte schmerzerfüllt herum, woraufhin Goliath sie festhalten musste:  
„Ich weiß nicht was es war, aber es war scharf.“  
„Das muss genäht werden“ stellte Harry sofort fest:  
„Ich brauche heißes Wasser, viel heißes Wasser, und etwas zum Nähen. Ich habe das noch nie gemacht, aber ihr kommt doch da unten nicht ran... oder... Fenrir... dein Blut vielleicht?“  
„Hilft nicht bei magischen Wesen, nur bei Menschen und Werwölfen“ brummte der alte Wolf:  
„Und fürs Nähen habe ich nicht die Ruhe. Aber ich werde dir helfen. Ariadne muss dabei stehen.“  
Harry atmete tief durch und schickte dann nach dem heißen Wasser.  
„Wir nähen das am Besten mit Schweifhaar“ bestimmte Goliath und wurde von seiner Zukünftigen erstaunt angesehen:  
„Das ist das beste, Engelchen.“  
„Das kommt davon, wenn man als Frau in den Wald geht“ schimpfte ein alter Zentaur von irgendwo her:  
„Würde sie zuhause bleiben und die Dinge tun, welche ihr von den Göttern vorgegeben sind, wäre das nie passiert.“  
„Du wagst es...“ donnerte Goliath und stürmte gleich zu dem Zentauren hin, Fenrir musste Ariadne festhalten.  
„Nähen“ fiepte sie.  
„Ja, ich nähe die Wunde zu, wie ein Loch in einem Kissen. Aber erst muss ich das reinigen. Bist du dir sicher, dass du nicht weißt woher es kommt.“  
„Ich spürte den Schmerz erst auf einer Lichtung. Es kann ein scharfer Fels, oder ähnliches, gewesen sein. Oder... eine Spinne. Das war es. Ich stand versteckt, da ich eine Gruppe Wildschweine entdeckte. Ich war so konzentriert, dass ich nichts um mich herum bemerkte, aber war auch nahe dem Spinnengebiet. Und plötzlich witterten die Schweine etwas, flohen, ich dachte sie hätten mich gerochen, aber eventuell doch die Spinne.“  
Harry hockte sich unter Ariadne und untersuchte die Wunde, wobei er sie auch berühren musste, was der Zentaurin natürlich wehtat.  
Fenrir musste sie noch mehr festhalten und hoffte das Goliath bald zurück kam. Seine „Bäumchen“ rund machen, konnte er auch später noch.  
„Das könnte tatsächlich von einer Spinne kommen, sie hat sich angeschlichen und gerade als sie zupackte bist du aufgestanden. Da hat sie dir mit dem Bein den Bauch aufgerissen. Du kannst froh sein, dass es Hilfe für dich gibt, entweder wärst du sonst daran verblutet oder es hätte sich entzündet weil Dreck darin ist.“  
Die drei Waschweiber brachten das heiße Wasser, etwas was Harry nur für einen Moment erstaunte, denn im nächsten Moment beschimpften die Drei Ariadne als abnormale Missgeburt.  
„Sollen wir Goliath rufen“ schimpfte Fenrir böse und vertrieb die Weiber entschieden.  
„Sie werden erst Ruhe geben, wenn ich mit Goliath verheiratet bin“ fiepte Ariadne schmerzerfüllt. Der Herdenführer kehrte wütend zurück und half mit sein „Engelchen“ festzuhalten, Fenrir erklärte das die Wunde wohl von einer Spinne stammte.  
„Es wird Zeit das den Viechern der Gar aus gemacht wird, ich werde einen Plan dafür machen“ bestimmte Goliath, Harry tauchte ein Leder in das heiße Wasser und fing an die Wunde zu reinigen, Ariadne schrie immer wieder auf und wollte sogar austreten. Da mussten Acamar und Hermes kommen, ihre Hinterbeine festhalten.  
„Ich mache so schnell ich kann“ schnaufte Harry unter der Jägerin:  
„Aber die Position ist auch sehr anstrengend für mich. Wo bleibt das Nähzeug?“  
Eri kam zu ihnen und brachte eine Nadel.  
„Wessen Schweifhaare nehmen wir“ wollte Goliath wissen:  
„Ich gebe gerne meine, sie sind am Längsten.“  
„Nehmt lieber meine“ forderte die Dorfälteste:  
„Werwolf, reiß mir bitte so viele aus, wie Harry braucht. Keine Sorge, ich bin schon zu alt um auszutreten oder durchzugehen. Unsere Schweifhaare sind magisch, sie werden sich auflösen wenn die Wunde verheilt ist. Früher haben auch die Menschen sie während ihrer Kriege dafür benutzt.“  
Fenrir zögerte, dann aber bat der Junge um vier Haare und die riss er Eri auch aus.  
„Ich kann so nicht nähen“ schnaufte Harry unter Ariadne, er hockte in wirklich keiner guten Position:  
„Wir müssen sie auf die Seite legen.“  
„Nein“ kam sofort von allen Zentauren und Goliath fügte hinzu:  
„Diese unnatürliche Position hält sie nicht lange durch.“  
„Ich brauche fünf Minuten um das zu nähen, ich beeile mich. Aber ich kann es nicht gründlich machen, wenn ich mich selbst kaum halten kann.“  
„Und wenn du dich auf den Schemel setzt?“  
„Dann bin ich zu hoch. Legt sie auf die Seite, haltet ihren Oberkörper so hoch wie möglich, damit das Herz weiter Blut pumpen kann. Ich mache so schnell wie möglich.“  
Harry kam vor und fädelte das erste Haar ein, Ariadne nickte zustimmend.  
„Tut es, ich halte das schon durch“ forderte sie:  
„Ich vertraue auf Harrys Schnelligkeit.“  
„Wir könnten dich immer noch zu Aeron bringen“ überlegte Acamar.  
„Der tanzt nur um sie herum und legt Kräuter auf. Sie hat eben den halben Wald vollgeblutet“ donnerte Goliath und dachte einen Moment lang nach:  
„Kannst du es im Stehen nähen, Harry?“  
„Was hast du vor, aber ja...“  
„Dann heben wir sie hoch. Ich will nichts riskieren. Los noch mehr Krieger ran. Zwei die Vorderbeine, zwei die Hinterbeine. Ich packe sie oben rum. Wir heben sie so hoch, dass Harry bequem unter ihr stehen kann. So ist sie nur schief, aber liegt nicht ganz auf der Seite.“  
„Das versuchen wir. Und bringt ihr Alkohol, das Nähen wird wehtun, sie sollte nicht zappeln.“  
Sofort wurde alles besorgt, die Krieger, der Alkohol, Ariadne musste eine ganze Flasche Wacholderbeerenlikör austrinken.  
Dann wurde sie von Goliath und vier Kriegern gepackt, hochgehoben und Fenrir hielt ihre Arme fest.  
Harry fing sofort an zu nähen, wobei er auch seinen Zauberstab nutzte, was ihn noch schneller machte. Flink fädelte er die Haare nacheinander ein und verschloss so die Wunde innerhalb von nur fünf Minuten vollständig.  
„Fertig“ freute er sich und die Zentauren ließen Ariadne runter, Goliath keuchte schwer, er hatte das meiste Gewicht gehalten.  
„Hat gar nicht wehgetan“ nuschelte Ariadne betrunken.  
„Das war der Sinn des Alkohols. Bringt sie doch noch zu Aeron, für ein paar Heilkräuter“ schmunzelte Harry, er hätte nicht gedacht so etwas einmal machen zu müssen, aber irgendwie war er auch drauf vorbereitet gewesen:  
„Und er könnte das noch verbinden. Damit kein weiterer Dreck da ran kommt.“  
„Komm Engelchen, und danach schläfst du dir den Rausch aus“ Goliath nahm die Hand seiner Zukünftigen und führte sie weg, wandte sich aber noch mal an Harry:  
„Wenn ich das nächste Mal nach Hogsmeade gehe, bringe ich dir was schönes mit. Oder kannst du gehen, alter Wolf, dann gebe ich dir dafür etwas Gold mit.“  
„Besprechen wir später“ nickte Fenrir ernst und der Herdenführer ging mit Ariadne zu Aeron.  
„Sie wäre früher oder später daran gestorben“ stellte Acamar ernst fest:  
„Du hast sie gerettet, Harry.“  
„Und das, obwohl ich dieses Nähen von Wunden bisher nur gesehen habe, aber selbst nie gemacht. Aber ich hatte auch keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken...“  
„Du hast das sehr gut gemacht und ich werde dir jetzt das Holz für die nächsten Tage hacken“ bestimmte Fenrir.  
Sofort strahlte Harry wieder und beschloss sich mit seinem Schnitzzeug nach draußen zu setzen... von diesem Ereignis wollte er keine Sekunde verpassen.


End file.
